Fang Possessed
by timelord99
Summary: What happens when the strongest of all falls? What will the flock do when Fang fights for control of his own body. Who did it and why? Will he win control or will he kill the flock? Heavy on the FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! So, this is my first story, so I welcome all criticism, good or bad.**

**Here to do the disclaimer is Fang!**

**Me: *whispers* Fang say the disclaimer.**

**Fang: *shrugs***

**Me: Fang?**

**Fang: *silent***

**Me: Fine! I do not own Maximum Ride, Mr. JP does! **

**Fang: *half smile* Good job.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Max POV**

My name is Max. Maximum Ride. You can call me Max. Anyways, right now the flock and I are flying way up high! Above the clouds. We just got through a huge battle, and I..I accidently killed Ari. I didn't mean to, but I'm stronger than humans, and his neck just snapped.

Not, that Ari is human, either. He is far from it. He's part lupine, part human. We call them Erasers. They are intent on murdering us, brutally. Ari most of all. Ari is Jeb's son.

If you don't know Jeb, why not? I mean, he plays a major role in…my whole entire life! He rescued me and my flock, all six of us, from an evil place called the school. We hated the school, and then he rescued us. He took us away and hid use. For years, we were living happily. Then Jeb disappeared. Then he came back, working for the school! He was never to be trusted again. I was crushed, but I didn't let the rest of my flock see it. I had to be strong, I mean, come on, I am the leader of this group.

If you are new to this let me introduce to you…the flock! There are 6 of us; Me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. We all have wings. Yes, I said it, wings. I'm not pulling your leg, it's true. Now, before I waste all my time trying to make you believe, I'll just tell you about us.

Me. I am Maximum Ride, the oldest if our group and the leader. I am 14 years old, and I can fly up to at least 200 mph, if I want to. No one else in my flock can go that speed. I also have a voice in my head. I can't tell who it is, but he/she/it helps out in quite a few sticky situations. Though, when I want he/she/it to shut-up, that's when he/she/it gets chatty. It's very annoying. The voice usually speaks in those weird fortune cookie sayings! Again, very annoying.

Fang. That is really his name. Don't ask me. Fang is the silent one, He barely speaks, and he wears all black. He's pretty much the strongest one of all of us. Though, I bet I could give him a run for his money. Anyways, he doesn't have a special power that we know of, but I don't know if that disappoints him. He barely shows emotion. He's a loner, but I can tell that he loves all of us. Don't tell him I said that.

Iggy. Poor Iggy. He's the third oldest, after me and Fang, though he still is 14, too. He has it tougher than all of us, though he fares brilliantly. While we were in the school, the whitecoats tried to give him night-vision. Tried and failed. Now, Iggy is blind. The worst part is that he can remember seeing, and now he can never have it again. Now Iggy is a genius when it comes to bombs. He can make a bomb out of anything. Plus, his hearing and touch are extreme. He can actually feel colors. No lie.

Nudge. Nudge is the chatterbox. She cannot stop talking. It drives Iggy insane. Frankly, it annoys the rest of us, too, but she seems oblivious. She can talk forever. I am not lying. Okay, maybe a little, but still. She's 11 years old, and she does have special powers. She can hack into any computer, and she can tell which people have been there just by touching. It's crazy.

Gazzy. Trust me, you do not want to know why we can call him Gazzy, but I think you are smart enough to figure it out. Anyways, Gazzy is pretty good with bombs, too. He's like Iggy's apprentice or something. He's 8 and he can mimic anyone's voice with perfection. Sometimes, that little trick leads to fighting.

Angel. My baby. Not literally, but I love her that much anyways. She's 6 and going with her name is angelic. With the whole special power thing, she got the jackpot! She can read minds and corrupt them. Scary, huh? She can also breathe underwater. She is like super-girl or something.

That's all of us. Except Total, are dog. Yes, we have a dog. He's a Scotty little thing, so he's easy to carry. He's an experiment to, and can jump to like 30 feet high. So that's pretty cool.

So now you met us. Sort of. And now you can never be rid of us. Thank you for risking your life, by reading this. Wait, I did tell you that when you read this you would be risking your life by reading this. I'm pretty sure I did. Didn't I. Oh. I guess I didn't. Oops.

Well, there's no turning back now. (Yes, I really said that).

**So that was Chapter 1. I guess, sorry if it was pretty boring, but I felt I should do this, as a little starter, so y'all could know where we are. Now, the first reviewer gets, the next Chapter dedicated to them. Good, or bad, I accept it all. So, um I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yours truly,**

**~~timelord99~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Welcome to Chapter 2! Here's a shout-out to **IdIoTiC-FrEaK-Of-NaTuRe **who was the first to review! This chapter is dedicated to you! I loved your review! Thank you! And, remember the first one to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Here to do the disclaimer is Max!**

**Max: Hola! So where's Fang? You said he would be here.**

**Me. Uhhhhh… I kind of…well…made that up. He's still with the flock.**

**Max: WHAT? You said he was here!**

**Me: My bad.**

**Max: Yeah, your bad!**

**(Five Minutes Later)**

**Me: Next time, remind me not to get on the wrong side of an Avian-Human Hybrid. Anyways, I do not own Maximum Ride JP does.**

**Max POV**

We were flying above the clouds, where all you can see is bright, bright blue! The only thing we really had to worry up out here was airplanes. The flock and I were in tight formation. Like a weird triangle thing. I was in the front. Fang was to my right slightly behind me. Iggy was to my left, farther back then Fang. Gazzy was farther out to Iggy's left. Nudge was farther out to Fang's right. Angel was in the middle of our triangle-thing. We were doing this because we saw some birds flying like this and we wanted to try it. I looked over at Fang. Our eyes met and he did his half-smile thing, and shook his head.

"Okay guys!" I yelled to the rest of the flock, "This isn't really working out! Let's just fly free!" Everyone smile, except of course, Fang, who did that irritating half-smile thing. We fanned out, and flew in the shape of….a well a weird sort of glob thing. We enjoyed it better, this way we had no rules to follow, and we could just do whatever we wanted. I flew close to Iggy holding my hand out. His fingers barely brushed the back of my hand, but it was enough for Iggy. It was scary how he could do that. We flew in silence for awhile.

_I like it up here,_ Angel thought in my mind, _it's so peaceful, and everyone's thoughts are so lovely. _

I smiled. _Me too. _ Angel didn't reply. I looked over at Fang. His eyes were glazed over. I looked over at Angel. Her eyes were glazed over, too. I figured they were having a conversation, now. I smiled more, and closed my eyes. We flew for awhile then we reached the brightest patch of blue sky, we have ever seen. In case you are thinking that all of the sky is the same blue, let me tell you that you are wrong! This was pure blue, and bright. I grinned, and just hovered there, taking it all in.

"Wow," I heard Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel said.

"What are we wowing about?" Iggy said. He stopped when we stopped, but he had no idea what we were talking about.

"The sky, Ig," I said, "The sky is beautiful!" I looked over at him. He reached out his hand, and I could tell he was trying to feel the color of the sky. He slowly grinned. I looked around at the rest of the flock, they were all grinning. Even Fang, I mean he was showing teeth!

"Fang, are you okay?" I asked.

"What?" Fang asked.

"You are actually grinning!" I said.

"Whatever," Fang said, trying to wipe the grin off his face.

"What should we do?" Nudge asked, "I mean, this sky is just so, so, so beautiful and so blue. We have to do something here. We can't just do nothing here. I mean this place even made _Fang _smile! Not even, his half-smile, a full grin, and that's unusual! So this place is even more special. Because, nothing ever makes Fang smile. The only other time I saw Fang smile like that, was on the beach, like a week ago!"

My head whipped around to Fang. For a minute he forgot to flap his wings and he fell about a foot. Then he came back up. The grin on his face was gone.

"So we have to do something," Nudge continued, "This place is wonderful! We can't just leave here until we do something fun! Plus, I know all of you want to do something fun. We haven't had a lot of fun in like forever and-"

I looked over at Iggy, worried. His hands were clamped over his ears, teeth clenched. I bet it didn't help that he had super-sonic hearing, and the fact that Nudge's voice was really high-pitched. I think that it was about to drive Iggy insane if he hadn't already.

"Nudge," I said, "Be quiet. You're driving Iggy insane."

Nudge nodded and stopped talking. Iggy's face calmed down and he removed his hands. "Thanks," he said.

"So what do we want to do?" I asked the flock.

Nudge opened her mouth and I shot her a look. "Tag," she just said.

"Okay, who's up for tag?" I asked.

"We are!" Angel said, and Gazzy nodded.

Fang shrugged and Iggy slowly nodded.

"Okay, tag it is."

We started it out as Fang it. I'm pretty sure he just didn't care. We all raced away, and he started chasing us. He was really silent so I had to keep looking to make sure he wasn't right behind me. When we I did check, he tagged Angel, then he raced away. We played for maybe an hour, and it was pretty fun. After we were done, we were all pretty worn out.

"Let's fly until we hit a forest," I said, "Then we can find a place to stay." We flew for a few hours.

Then Iggy said, "Forest down below."

We went below the cloud lines and there was a forest right below us. Better yet, there was a clearing directly below us that would be perfect.

I looked at the flock. They all nodded. I looked at Fang last. He didn't seem to hear anything. His eyes were glazed over, and he had his fingertips of his left hand to his lips.

"Fang? Fang. FANG!" I shouted. He snapped out of his reverie.

"What?"

"The clearing down below, is it good?"

"Sure."

I nodded and we started our descent. My mind was full of thoughts. Like one, for example, was: What was Fang thinking about?

**So there is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll post Chapter 3 soon! Remember the first reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**~~timelord99~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon journo (Italian)! So no one reviewed Chapter 2 yet. Kind of bummed about that, but no biggie. So here to do the disclaimer is Iggy and my sister, Jez! (That's not her real name, but she knows who she is. Hopefully.)**

**Iggy: Where am I. What does it look like? **

**Jez: Uh. Not sure.**

**Iggy: Why? You can see can't you?**

**Jez: *blushes* Uh… Yeah, I can see.**

**Iggy: Then what are you looking at? **

**Jez: Uh *looks at floor* Nothing.**

**Iggy: Fine. Just say the disclaimer!**

**Jez: Of course! Timelord99 doesn't own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

**Max POV**

We flew straight down as fast as we could. It was fun.

"Okay guys," I shouted as soon as we landed, "Let's get some shut eye."

Everyone agreed. Iggy got a fire going, and soon we were all lying down. It was already dark. I rolled over and saw Fang at my side. I did a quick glance around. Everyone was asleep. Iggy was snoring.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" I whispered.

"What?" Fang whispered back.

"Before we landed, your eyes were glazed over and you had your fingertips to your lips." I said.

"Oh." Fang said, "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're lying."

He cleared his throat. I looked closer at him. His cheeks were actually turning a slight shade of pink.

"Fang? You are _blushing_!"

"I-I-I," Fang stammered. His cheeks were turning a brighter shade of pink.

"What were you thinking of." I said, poking him, "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Every time I said that I poked him.

"I-I-I," Fang repeated, "I was thinking of that time, about a week ago, uh, on the beach."

"Oh." I stopped poking him, and I could feel heat filling my cheeks.

"Yeah," Fang said. His cheeks were red now. Completely un-Fang.

"So why were you thinking about that?" I asked nonchalantly. _Come on Max, _I thought to myself, _Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!_

He looked over at me, surprised. "I," he stretched that word out really long, "I kind of well-"

"Enjoyed it?" I asked, cutting him off. Now he really looked at me surprised.

"Uh-huh." This was so unlike Fang. He never showed emotion like this.

"Me too," I said. _Oh my gosh, Max. What are you saying? _

"Really," Fang asked.

I nodded. Then, he nodded. He looked away, and I could tell he was in deep though. So was I. I think we were thinking about the same thing. I slowly reached my hand over and smoothed down his feathers on his wing. The feathers were really soft and smooth, and dark at night. I loved his wings.

At first he didn't fell my hand on his wing. Then, he did. He turned back around, careful not to move the wing I was… petting too much. He stared at my hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly, still staring at my hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing," I asked, "I'm petting you!"

We both laughed. Not to loud, we didn't want to wake the others. Not right now.

He stretched his wings farther out. "That feels good."

"It does?" I asked, "Does this?" I started scratching his wings.

He nodded, "Yeah." He sighed, and smiled. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked.

"The ground is uncomfortable. There are so many sticks!" I said, trying to get comfy.

"Here," Fang said, and slid closer, "Sit up for a minute."

I obeyed immediately. Though, I kept scratching his wing. I kept my wings tucked in. It was cold out tonight.

"Move your hand," he said. I picked it up and put it in my lap.

I watched as Fang stretched his wing out to full extent, maybe 7 feet long. Luckily, the rest of the flock were at the other side of the fire.

"Come on," Fang said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can sleep on my wing," Fang said, "Just not the tip, that would hurt."

I lay down in the middle of his wing, about a foot between Fang and me.

"That's better," I said, "I always wanted a feather pillow."

"Ha ha," Fang said, rolling his eyes. I started scratching Fang's wing again. The spot right between us.

"That does feel good," Fang repeated, "I wish every night could be like this."

"Yeah, me too," I said. Then we suddenly looked at each. Both of us, blushing. We locked eyes. This time, Fang didn't hide his feelings behind his eyes. He let it show. I blushed a deeper red.

Fang opened his mouth, but he didn't get to say anything. I threw my arms around him, and kissed him. I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't care. At first he didn't do anything then, he pulled closer to me, and kissed me fiercely back. We were right next to each other. There was no space between us. He stretched the wing I wasn't on out and then over us. I don't think he did it on purpose, I don't think he was even thinking clearly. I sure wasn't.

We intertwined our legs, and kept kissing. With Fang's wings over us it was really dark. Like we were in our own little world. I was happy. Finally, we both broke apart, out of breath. Then our heads snapped up. We both quickly slid back. It was hard for me with his wing under me and over me. He removed his wing from over me, and I slid back easier.

"Ow, feather, feather, feather!" Fang said.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I said, trying to slide away without pulling anymore feathers. We sat up and looked at each other.

"What was that?" We both asked at the same time.

"I don't know," I said slowly, "but I enjoyed it."

Fang looked at the grass, "Me too."

"Uh…" I looked around. Angel had a small smile on her lips, and her eyes were slightly opened. Fang looked to where I was looking, and his face flushed.

"We are gonna hear about this," he said.

I nodded, "Anyways, it's late. We should probably get some sleep." I started to lie down, but he stopped me.

"What?" I started to ask, but he laid down before I could, and extended his wing out right behind me.

"Sticks," he said simple. I chuckled and flopped down on his wing. I forgot about the bones in there. He winced.

"Ow," he said.

"Sorry," I said and kissed his wing, "Better?" He nodded. I scratched his wings again, one, because his feathers just felt that good, and, two, it seemed like he really liked it.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

I decided it was now or never. "Do you like me, Fang?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

"I feel the same way."

"So what do we tell the others?"

I thought about that, "Nothing, yet. Let's keep it our secret. Except for Angel."

"Okay," Fang said.

I rolled over. My cheek pressed against his wing. "Good night."

"Good night," Fang said, "And if you drool on my feathers I will kill you."

**So there is Chapter 3. Please review. No one reviewed my last chapter. I guess I'm fine with it though. If you have suggestions please tell me!**

**~~timelord99~~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha! So this is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. This Chapter is dedicated to IdIoTiC-FrEaK-Of-NaTuRe**** Oh yeah; here to the disclaimer is Nudge! **

**Nudge: Hello guys and girls. Now I'm here to say the disclaimer. I don't really know exactly what it is, but I have been told what to say. I only have a few minutes to say this so I should just get to it. Max didn't want me to come here to talk, she's paranoid. Sheesh, it gets to be annoying. I think I annoy people, too, because I talk too much, and-**

**Me: *clears throat***

**Nudge: Oh right sorry. Timelord99 does not own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

Fang POV

I woke up once in my sleep. I tried to roll over, in my sleep, but something pulled at my wing. I looked over at Max. I forgot that she was sleeping on my wing. I tried to get into a sitting position, but that didn't work out so well. I ended up just lying there, trying hard to get comfortable. It wasn't working, and strangely I was happy. I dwelled on what happened only hours ago. It was wonderful, and scary, but no way was I going to tell Max that. I can't believe that happened! I only ever dreamed about that, but now it's seriously happening. Though in my dreams my wing didn't hurt. My wing hurt from where Max just flopped on it. I think she pulled a muscle. Man that could complicate flying.

She rolled over, and I looked at her face. It was pretty. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I don't remember when I really fell asleep.

**Max POV**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled flailing my arms. I bolted upright, and so did Fang. We were both soaking wet.

"What the?" Fang said, looking around.

I looked around to, and I noticed that the flock was gone. I looked up and saw 4 black dots above us.

"You guys are so in trouble!" I yelled, but I don't know if they heard me. I jumped up, and extended my wings, I flew up there and smack Iggy upside the head. He was the one holding the bucket. "Why?" I yelled.

"Because you wouldn't wake up!" Iggy answered.

"How did you try to wake us up?" I asked, still furious.

"I kinda whispered your names, and then when that didn't work Gazzy and I silently flew off to get water." Iggy replied.

"Where did you get the bucket?" I asked, calming down. Maybe they didn't know about Fang and me.

"Uh," Iggy said, "From a campsite I found by the river."

I scowled, "Fine, you, Nudge, and Gazzy, go and return the bucket. If they're looking for it, apologize. Fang, Angel, and I will work on camp. I think we should stay here a few days."

"Okay," Iggy said and flew off.

"Oh. Max can we stay for a week? I like it here! There are open spaces and a river, and it's just really pretty! Please, please, please?" Nudge asked.

"Yes, now go catch up with Iggy, you too Gazzy." They both flew off. I waited until they were tiny dots. I grabbed Angel's arm, and flew her down. When we landed I saw Fang trying to get water off his feathers. He had to shake his whole body to get rid of the water. He looked like a dog. Speaking of which, where was Total. Oh, there he is. He's still_ sleeping_. Goodness.

"Okay, Angel what do you know?"

She giggled, "I know about you two. You guys finally admitted feeling for each other!" She looked excited. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. The rest of the flock doesn't have to know."

I sighed, "Good."

"Until you want them to know," Angel said sweetly.

"Good," I said, "Then never."

Fang finally stopped shaking and came over next to us. "What's up?"

"Angel promised not to tell," I said.

"Good, she knows," Fang said, "So she won't mind if I do this." He leaned in quickly and kissed me on the lips for about three seconds then he pulled away, "Don't want anyone else to see."

I nodded, biting my lip and blushing. I looked over at Angel. She was smiling, with her hands clasped together. 'Finally' I saw her mouth. Sometimes it's hard to believe that she is six. We just stayed at camp, clearing away sticks, though part of me wanted to sleep on Fang's wing again. Okay, well most of me.

A flapping sound told me the rest of the flock was coming back. I looked up. Yep, they were coming back. There were three dots coming closer. Within a moment they landed right in front of us.

"So?" I asked.

"We returned the bucket. They didn't even notice. They were still asleep." Gazzy answered.

"Well okay," I said, "Well, you guys finish clearing out camp, while Fang and I get food."

They all nodded, Angel with a knowing smile. I looked hard at her._ Say one word and I swear you won't live to see your next birthday._ She nodded.

I smiled. "'Kay, come on Fang." We flew up and away. As soon as we were out of there sight we came together, and held hands.

"Let's land and walk over to the pond and catch some fish." Fang suggested. I nodded and we went down really fast. It was exhilarating. We landed softly on the ground. I tucked in my wings, it was still pretty cold. Okay, a lot of cold! Fang kept his wing out, and kept shaking them out.

"Still wet," he said. I shivered from the cold, my teeth chattering. He stretched the wings out and then put one around me. It made it warmer. Then, Fang pushed me with his wing closer to him. I gratefully leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. Now, I had his wing and arm around me. I was really happy.

We came to the river, and it was beautiful. I loved it. "So how do we fish?" I said.

"We reach in grab a fish and pull it out?" Fang said. I snorted.

"I know," I said, "Like this." I gathered all the strength I could muster and pushed him in the water. He went down with a surprised look on his face. He sat back up with a bolt, dripping with water and a fish in his mouth.

I burst out laughing. For a while I couldn't stop. When I did stop, Fang was out of the water with the fish on the ground. His wings were drooping, the tips bent on the ground.

"You should pick up your wings," I said, "They could get muddy."

He shook his head, "They're too heavy filled with water."

"Sorry," I said. He smirked, "Let's catch us some fish."

-Half an hour later-

We caught tons of fish. We both had to take off our jackets to make bags for them.

"Let's walk, back." I said, "How are the wings?"

He lifted them, "Good."

"So…" I said.

"So…" Fang agreed.

"Do you want to tell the others?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet. I like it being our own little secret."

"Me too."

Fang stopped walking, and I turned to face him. We both dropped the fish, and embraced each other in a kiss. Again, there was no space between us. Fang's wing wrapped around us, and we entered our own little world.

**Chapter 4 is complete! How did you like it? Please review! Please. **

**~~timelord99~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao! This is Chapter 5. I don't really have much to say so here's Gazzy with the disclaimer.**

**Gazzy: *fiddles with something***

**Me: What is that?**

**Gazzy: *puts hand behind back* Nothing.**

**Me: Gazzy!**

**Gazzy: Fine. Fire in the hole! *throws dark object***

**Me: *drops to floor***

**BOOM!**

**Me: Gazzy! Before he blows anything else up, I do not own Maximum Ride JP does. Gazzy, get back here you have to clean this up!**

Fang POV

We broke apart and I pulled my wings back until they were completely concealed. I didn't even realize I did that when I kissed Max. I coughed and picked up the fish.

"Come on," I said. I was still confused about all of this. I looked back and found that Max was still standing in the same spot.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know," Max said, "It's all so weird." I nodded.

"Well let's get back to camp," I said, "Here." I handed her one of our makeshift bags of fish. She took it, and I took her free hand. We walked all the way back to camp, hand-in-hand. We even forgot that we were holding hands until after we were in the clearing. Nudge and Gazzy stared at us, and we quickly let go.

"What?" Gazzy yelled, when Nudge screamed, "Were you guys holding hands?"

Iggy cocked his head, "Holding hands? You two were holding hands. I never thought this would finally happen!"

"What do you mean," Max asked.

"Well, you guy s are perfect for each other," Iggy said, "Even I could see it, and I'm blind!"

I growled. "Cool it," Iggy said, "Even though you guys are perfect for each other I'm still gonna make fun of you."

"I wouldn't expect it any other way," Max said. I looked at her. She grabbed my hand again.

"I thought we were going for the whole 'keep it secret' thing," I said. Max just shrugged. She pulled me towards the fire. When we were close enough, she threw her bag of fish at Iggy. I did the same.

"Here, cook the fish Iggy," Max said.

"Fine." He started cooking, while under his breath singing 'Fang and Max sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.' I growled again, and gave him a kick to the head. I didn't mean to kick him that hard. I guess sometimes I didn't know my own strength.

"Ow," Iggy muttered. I laughed. Then stopped when Nudge and Angel gave me weird smiles. I looked at Max. She nodded towards Angel. They pounced on me, and Max had my hands pulled against my back.

"What?" I asked, "Let me go!" I didn't wrestle against her, though I knew I could've escaped.

"No," Max said, "You're coming with us." She took off there and then still holding my arms behind my back. When we were pretty high up she let go of one of my hands and I was free to unfurl my wings.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I noticed Nudge and Angel coming up to fly behind us. Nudge grabbed my other hand. "Hey!"

We flew for maybe 15 minutes, when we came up to a small town. They angled downwards and we landed behind a building, close to trees. They started to drag me towards the street, but I resisted.

"What are we doing?" I asked, needing to know.

"Well, I am going back to camp," Max said, "Nudge and Angel are going to give you a makeover."

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled. The worst thing I could probably think of is getting a makeover from those two. I tried to pull me away, but I couldn't. They had me, literally, by the wings and hands.

"Why," I asked.

"Because, you and Max are going out on a date!" Angel answered.

"Bye," Max said and flew off.

"Fine," I said, "but I have to approve of everything."

"Sure, sure," Nudge said, pulling me to the clothing store. I groaned as we entered.

Nudge pushed me into one of the fitting rooms and handed me some clothes. She slammed the door. I held up the pants. At least they were black, but what was with the whole white paint splatter things all over it? I changed into them quickly. I looked at the shirt. It was freaking purple! Not even a dark purple. A bright lilac freaking purple! I was going to kill them. I sighed, and shrugged off my shirt. I looked in the mirror and saw all of my scars. I quickly put on the stupid purple shirt. I stepped outside, immediately Angel and Nudge were over me.

"Wow," Nudge said, "You look good. Better I think, now you're not so dark. You're brighter and more friendly looking."

Apparently I wasn't glaring at her hard enough. I turned around and walked back to the fitting rooms, saying Help me to a grinning employee. I changed quickly and ran back out. Nudge and Angel were instantly telling me to stop. I turned around.

"No way, I choose my own clothes!" I said, "Which will be these."

"Fine," Angel and Nudge said, "but we get to do your hair." I didn't say anything. They were giving me the bambi eyes. I was stuck.

"Fine," I sighed. They squealed and bought hair gel and _glitter_. Oh no.

**So there is Chapter 5. I'll be adding more action in the next 2 chapters, because that's when Fang gets possessed. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~~timelord99~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome! This one will have more action I promise! So this chapter is dedicated to…(drum roll)…Hallowed Soul! Here to do the disclaimer is Angel!**

**Angel: *clutches Celeste* Hello.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer.**

**Angel: I don't want to!**

**Me: Please.**

**Angel: *bambi eyes***

**Me: Shoot. Fine. I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

Max POV

I landed back at camp. Iggy and Gazzy were fiddling with something close to the fire. I was too nervous to ask what they were doing.

"Hey Ig," I said, "Did you finish the fish?"

Wordlessly he held up a stick with a fish stuck to the top. I bit into it, then realized I wasn't that hungry. I nervously put it to the side.

"What's up?" Gazzy asked.

"Nothing," I said trying to act casual. Gazzy just shrugged. I sat there staring at whatever they were working on. I don't know how long I was sitting there, when I heard yelling above me. I looked up. I saw Fang being chased by Nudge and Angel. Uh-oh. Fang landed, and kept running until he was behind Iggy. Nudge and Angel landed shortly after holding gel and glitter.

"Get away from me!" Fang yelled.

"You said we could do your hair!" Nudge protested.

"That was before the glitter!" Fang retorted, "Look!" He pointed to his hair. I looked closer and it was all spiked up with glitter everywhere. I laughed.

"Please! Please. Please. Please. Please!" Angel said.

"NO!" Fang said. That's when we heard it. We looked up and saw a cloud. A dark, chunky, rapidly gaining cloud. Flying Erasers.

"In the sky now!" I yelled, taking off. We rocketed off, ready for the attack.

The cloud came upon us, and we were locked in battle. I dodged to one side, only to immediately get punched in the face. I spat blood on the nearest Eraser. I dropped kicked the nearest Eraser, and then gave him an uppercut. He dropped down, and I performed the same moves to the next eraser.

_Fang, _the voice said. My head whipped around. Fang was faring very well. Then an eraser grabbed his wings and slammed them shut. Fang immediately became frozen still. Then he dropped like a stone. He kept falling and pretty soon he fell through the trees.

"Fang!" I screamed.

I tried to follow him, but I was locked in battle.

"Let. Me. Go." I snarled.

**Ari POV **

I walked through the forest, waiting for the crash. CRASH! There I heard it. I ran through the trees until I found him. Fang was lying sprawled on the ground. I smiled thinking about what I was about to do. I quickly reached into my pocket for the shot. I grabbed it and stared at the beautiful blue chemical inside. I leaned down and injected the bird kid with the chemical. He shuddered, and cried out. I took the second vial of the same liquid and injected him again. This time he really cried out! It was a beautiful sound. He was sweating, and was rolling on the ground. I smiled and ran off.

**Max POV **

I was fighting really hard. Then they just disappeared. They just stopped fighting and flew off. I looked at my flock.

"Report!" I yelled.

"Black eye, but I'm good," Angel said.

"My clothes are ruined and I have a gash down my leg." Nudge said.

"I got kicked in the stomach hard, but I'm good." Gazzy said.

"I'm just disappointed I couldn't use the bomb," Iggy said. Just then I remembered about Fang.

"Oh no! Fang!" I said, and I flew down where I saw him fall. Please be okay. I landed, and the rest quickly followed. I saw him about five yards away. He was clutching his neck, and rolling around.

"Fang?" I asked. I ran to him. He was sweating. "Fang. Fang. Fang!" I said and I slapped him. He stopped rolling around and his eyes focused.

"What happened?" he asked. He sat up.

"I don't know," I said, "You just got knocked to the ground and that's that. The erasers are gone."

"Good." He said.

"Can you stand?" I asked. He nodded and got up. Then he stumbled. Nudge caught him. He nodded his thanks. He slowly walked through the forest.

"Okay," I said, "Back to camp." We walked on for a few minutes, and then we entered the clearing.

"So, the erasers know where we are more or less," I said, "We'll clear out tomorrow. First thing!" They all agreed.

-Half an hour later-

"Okay gang," I said, "We need food! Who wants to make a trip?"

Fang stood up. "I will."

I was instantly worried. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay," I said slowly.

He nodded, and took a running take off. He flew up in the air, and I watched him. He only made about 30 feet when he stopped.

"Fang?" I whispered. Then he screamed. I knew something was wrong. Fang never screamed. Ever. Then he started to fall straight down. Still screaming and clutching his head. I flew up and caught him. He was still screaming and clutching his head. He thrashed around in my arms and I almost dropped him. I quickly lowered him down to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know." I said.

All this time he didn't stop screaming. He opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes were dark and I watched, amazed, as they turned blood red. His screaming intensified. I almost had to cover my ears.

**What's happening to Fang? Read to find out! I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'm going to Missouri for two weeks, and I don't know if I'll have internet access! Please review! Love ya!**

**~~timelord99~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Now, this book is, sadly, not dedicated to anyone because I can't go on the internet to check my reviews. I just couldn't resist working on the story even if I wouldn't be able to go online for awhile. Now here to do the disclaimer is Jeb! **

**Jeb: Hello.**

**Me: So, uh, say the disclaimer.**

**Jeb: I can't. I don't have time. I must prepare the next test. **

**Me: Then why did you come?**

**Jeb: To see if you pass your test.**

**Me: Well, okay then, I don't own Maximum Ride JP does.**

**Jeb: You passed the test.**

Max POV

I kneeled down next to him, and stared at his eyes. I couldn't find the normal color at all. They were blood red. The effect wasn't pleasant.

"Fang?" I asked. Of course he didn't answer. I looked at the rest of my flock. Everyone had fear etched on their faces. Angel said something, but I couldn't hear it over the screaming. I leaned closer to Angel.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said his mind. His mind is super scary. I can barely make sense of it." Angel whimpered. I nodded. That news didn't help the panic attack I could feel coming along. I kept running the same thoughts through my head.

_What is happening? Why is this happening? Why Fang? Will he be okay? _I couldn't stop thinking over and over and over.

Suddenly, Fang stopped screaming. He rolled over on his side and covered his head with his arms. I looked at the rest of the flock. Everyone was just as confused as me. Being the leader that I am, I thought I should try to figure this out. I leaned closer.

"Fang?" I asked, "Are you okay?" He didn't reply, and I leaned closer.

"Max!" Angel screamed. I turned to look at her, but right then Fang twisted and punched me in the face. Blood filled my mouth, again.

"Fang, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, but instead kicked me upside the head. I fell back, and blinked. He was standing over me. I got up and looked at him. His eyes were still blood red, and I couldn't see the real Fang anywhere.

"What's happening?" Nudge asked, surprisingly short.

Angel answered. "I don't know. His mind is not the same, it's like he's possessed!"

"Fang?" I asked again. Again he punched me. I staggered back, and my back hit a tree. He pulled his arm back again, and I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to fight him. I couldn't. I waited and nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes. Fang was still in the same position, but a look of pain was on his face. He dropped his hand, and his eyes fluttered shut. He started to fall forward, and I caught him. I lowered him on his knees.

"Fang?" I once again repeated. He opened his eyes, and I was relieved to see that they were there normal black. He coughed, sending spasms down his body. He looked at me again. He looked very tired.

"What happened?" Fang asked, his voice was hoarse. I didn't know what to tell him.

"Uh," I said, "The rest of you go get food. I'll explain to Fang." The flock looked relieved and took off.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go to the stream, so I can clean my face off." My face was covered in blood, and I bet it didn't look very pretty.

"What happened?" Fang asked again, "I don't remember you getting those."

"I'll tell you on the way," I answered, "Come on." I got up and we started to walk through the forest. I sighed and began to tell him. "You flew off to get food, but you stopped and screamed. I caught you but you just kept thrashing and screaming. Your eyes turned blood red, and you attacked me." I said all of this really fast! He looked at me, and I could tell he was processing this all thoroughly.

"I attacked you?" He asked slowly. I nodded. "I didn't answer to anything?" I nodded my head. "How did this happen? Will it happen again?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"This sucks!" Fang exclaimed and he punched a tree. I agreed with that. He pulled his hand back, and I realized something was different. The tree had a huge hole, right where Fang punched it. It was almost a perfect mold of his hand. I looked at him in surprise. None of us had that kind of strength. He looked at his hand in amazement.

"I-I, wait, what?" he said confused, "How did I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of what's happening to you. Maybe it's making you stronger." I answered.

"Well," Fang said, "Let's clean your face." I could tell he wanted to talk more, but I just dropped it. We walked in silence when we came up to the stream.

"Here," Fang said. He took off his jacket and ripped off the sleeves. He tore them up into tiny rags. He dipped them in the water and wiped my face. It was nice, but he was pressing to hard.

"Ow," I said, "You're pressing to hard."

"I'm barely touching you!" Fang defended.

"Yeah, well you barely touched that tree!" I retorted.

"Good point," Fang said. He eased up, now it did feel good. Pretty soon we were walking back to camp. He grabbed my hand. I winced as he grabbed it too hard. He saw me wince and let go.

"Sorry," he said, "It's just different." I nodded.

"How hard can you kick?" I asked randomly. I was trying to make small-talk. I should have picked a better topic. He shrugged and walked over to a big rock. He shrugged again and kicked it. For a moment I thought his foot disappeared, but his foot was now _inside_ the rock. He could kick really hard. He started hopping around.

"Can you help me?" Fang asked, "I'm stuck!" I laughed and grabbed his hand. It took awhile, but we finally got his foot unstuck.

"Thanks," Fang said, "I'm sorry that this happened. Do you forgive me?" I smiled and gave him a hard long kiss. He smiled and grabbed my hand again. This time he tried not to break it. We walked back to camp.

When we got there Iggy was setting up the food.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Uh, some chicken we swiped from someone's grill." Gazzy said, "We even swiped some silverware!"

"Cool," I said and sat down. We dug into the food, when Fang did something to make me immediately un-hungry.

"I think I should leave the flock," he said.

_WHAT?_

**There is Chapter 7. Keep reading if you want to find out about Fang's decision to leave the flock! See you then! Please review!**

**~~timelord99~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it! Here is Dr. Martinez to do the disclaimer!**

**Dr. M: Hello!**

**Me: Thanks for coming today.**

**Dr. M: Ok but I have to go. Emergency at the vet!**

**Me: Okay, I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does.**

**Dr. M: Good, would you like a cookie?**

**Me: Ah, sweet heaven!**

Max POV

"What?" I choked out.

"I think I should leave. We don't know if this is going to happen again," Fang said, "You saw what I could do in the forest. Imagine if I do that to someone here."

"Fang, you can't leave. You just can't!" Angel said.

"Don't go," I whispered.

"I have to," Fang replied, "What if I got 'possessed' again?"

"We could keep you in check!" Nudge said, "I bet all of us could hold you until you return to normal!"

Fang didn't say anything. He reached over and picked up everyone's silverware. Then he snapped all of them in half, as easy as breaking a toothpick. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Even Iggy's he must of heard that.

"I bet we could still hold you," Gazzy said.

"Let's find out!" Iggy said.

I blinked in surprise. "Sure."

**Fang POV**

I looked at all of them in surprise. Didn't they know what was going on? Don't they know it's too1 dangerous to keep me around? I mean it sounds bad to me. I lose control of my body, and I suddenly have extra strength. In fact, I could feel myself getting stronger. I looked down at myself. No I still looked exactly the same. Now, they wanted to see if they could keep me still. Didn't they just see what I did to the silverware? Ah well. I stood up.

"Here," Max said pointing. I stood where she indicated. Iggy and Gazzy grabbed my arms. Nudge and Angel grabbed my legs. Max grabbed me around the waist. I hoped she didn't hear my heart pounding. Wait forget I said that.

"Go," Max ordered, and I sighed. Then I kicked out and brought my hands together. It was easy. I was free, but for some reason I couldn't stop. I grabbed Angel, and twisted her arm back. She cried out. I leaned in really close to her face. I snarled.

"Fang, please, please, let me go," Angel pleaded, "You're really hurting me."

I wanted to let go, but I couldn't. In the back of my mind I heard a voice saying, _Snap her little neck. It'd be easy. _I blinked when I realized that voice was me. I let her go.

"I-I," I stammered. _What just happened?_

"Fang," Max said, "You didn't have to do that. All you had to do was break free."

"That's just it!" I exploded, "I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop, I didn't want to stop! She's just lucky I got a hold of myself! I was about to snap her neck!"

"What?" Max asked, "You wouldn't have snapped her neck!"

"But I wanted to!" I said, "I wanted to! The only reason I stopped was because I regained control of myself at the last moment!"

"See? You can regain control of yourself!" Max countered.

"But I never completely lost control of myself! My eyes didn't change color!" I retorted.

"You are staying!" Max said, using her 'I am in charge' voice.

I hung my head, "Fine." I wouldn't win. I didn't want to win. I wanted to stay, but I didn't want to hurt anybody either.

"Good, we'll rest here for one night and leave bright and early," Max said, "Then we can find out what's wrong with Fang and fix it."

I looked up at the sky, it was already dark. We all found a place and lay down. I picked a place away from the flock, just in case. Max saw me, and came over to me. She laid down right next to me. I tried to edge back, but she grabbed my arm. I glared at her.

"You know we'll find a way to fix you." She said.

"But until then, what if I lose control and attack you again? I can feel myself getting stronger, and that's not good." I said.

"I don't care," Max said, "I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

"Neither could I," I said.

"You are staying with us," Max ordered me.

"I know." I muttered.

"Good," Max said, "Now kiss me."

I leaned in and kissed her for about a second. I pulled away and she pouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Just a second?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. What if I lose control again and I don't know how strong I am. I just know every minute I get stronger. I could like break a bone or something." I explained.

"What if I don't care?" Max retorted. Then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I could have easily broken her grip, but I didn't care. I grabbed her arm and leaned closer. We broke away smiling. We didn't say anything else, but it was enough.

**So that was Chapter 8. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**~~timelord99~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it! Here to do the disclaimer is Ella!**

**Ella: Hello.**

**Me: Hola. So can you say the disclaimer?**

**Ella: What's a disclaimer?**

**Me: Okay never mind. I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does.**

Max POV

I woke up still clutching Fang's hand. I gently pulled my hand out of his. He didn't even wake up. That's odd, we are really light sleepers. I guess when you lose control of your whole entire body it takes a lot out of you. I slowly sat up. Everyone else was still sleeping. I rubbed my arms and winced. I looked. I had a bruise where Fang grabbed my arm last night. I didn't know he meant it when he said he felt himself getting stronger each minute. I thought he was just paranoid. At least he didn't break my arm.

I stood up, and woke the rest of the flock, Fang last.

"Ready?" I asked. They all nodded. We took off.

"So where shall we go?" Fang asked. He was flying slightly farther away from the rest of the flock. I reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him next to me. He sighed.

_Go to Tokyo. _The Voice said _I'll give you instructions when we get there. It'll help Fang. _

_Well, when you put it like that,_ I thought back.

"Okay guys," I yelled, "We are going to Tokyo!" Everyone in the flock whooped, except for Fang. He looked like he was about to be sick.

"I can't wait until we get to Tokyo," Nudge said, "I've always wanted to go there. Along with Paris, London, Singapore, Australia, Egypt, Spain, and Sweden. I love the clothes there! What are they called? Kimimis? No. Kiminis? Nope. Kimikis? No. Oh yeah! Kimonos! That's what they're called! Can I get a kimono? Please Max? Please? Do they come in pink?"

"I don't know Nudge." I replied.

"I wonder what type of materials they have," I heard Gazzy mutter to Iggy, "It would be good if we could make a bomb made out of only Japanese materials!"

"Yeah," Iggy muttered, "I bet we could. We can work on one as soon as we get there." They high-fived.

_I'm scared, _Angel thought into my head.

_Why?_ I thought back.

_Fang really is losing control of himself. Yesterday, when he grabbed my arm, he was thinking "Snap her neck!" and "It'd be easy!" For a moment I thought he was really gonna do it!_

_Fang would never do that. _

_That's just it; he's not Fang when that happens. _

_I know sweetie. We'll fix it._

"Max," I heard Fang say. The word sounded forced and filled with pain.

"What?" I looked at him, and almost fell out of the sky. His face was contorted with pain. He stared at me, and his eyes turned blood red, and then black again, then blood red again. His eyes kept doing this without stopping. Switching back and forth, between blood red and black.

"I-I I'm losing control again." Fang said. He stopped flying and stayed stock still.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Fang said, "But let me tell you, this hurts."

"I need to know what's going on!" I yelled. I looked over at Angel. She nodded and her eyes glazed over. Fang flinched, hard.

"His mind is in terrible pain," Angel said, "When his eyes are normal he's thinking, don't scream. When his eyes are red he's thinking, kill the flock."

I nodded; it was basically what I expected. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad," Fang said. Then he started crying. Not loud sobs, but silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're crying!" I said.

"What's this?" Iggy asked, "Fang's crying?"

I nodded, "I just nodded, Ig."

"It hurts," Fang said, "It hurts. It hurts real bad. I can't take it."

"If it makes it feel better you can scream," I said. He shook his head. He rubbed his eyes. They were still changing colors. He flexed his hand. I bet he was trying to regain control of himself through small things. Suddenly Angel flinched, and then Fang stopped flapping. He fell straight down, and then he caught himself. He tried to fly back up, but he couldn't. We flew down to meet him.

"Fang?" I whispered. He looked at me. His eyes were dry again. He opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything. He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his head. Then he brought his knees to his chest.

"Angel," I ordered, "See, if you can calm down in his mind."

She nodded. Her eyes glazed over.

**Angel POV**

I slowly entered Fang's mind. I felt him flinch, and I flinched too. For some reason when I enter someone's mind I sometimes do what they do. Sometimes. I immediately put soothing thoughts into his mind.

It didn't work.

I felt his mind lock. I read his thoughts and knew he was being possessed fully again. I slowly tried to pull out of his mind, but he stopped me. He's stronger now. His mind was holding my mind in place. Using my power against me. I struggled against him, but it didn't work. I couldn't leave his mind, and I couldn't scream.

**Max POV**

I don't know if I have ever been so nervous. Ever. Except maybe at the School. I watched nervously flicking back my hair as Angel tried to calm down Fang. They both flinched earlier, but that doesn't tell me anything. I don't know how long it's been, but Fang slowly straightened his legs. He opened his eyes and they were blood red. I waited for them to change, but they didn't. I looked over at Angel. Her eyes were still glazed over and she was shaking slightly.

My gaze shifted back to Fang. He was snarling and his face was set in concentration. I looked back and forth, between Angel and Fang.

What was going on? I looked at the flock. They were just as confused as I was. Then there eyes focused, and fluttered shut. They both stopped flapping and fell down fast. I looked at them both. Which one do I go after?

**There is Chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~~timelord99~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Here to do the disclaimer is my sis Jez (that's a fake name)!**

**Jez: I can't believe I am here again!**

**Me: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. **

**Jez: Yes it was.**

**Me: You're a terrible sister.**

**Jez: I don't care.**

**Me: Grrr. Fine, I do not own Maximum Ride JP does. **

Max POV

I made one of my quick-snap decisions. "All of you!" I ordered, "Get Angel!" They flew off. I flew down to get Fang. If he was still possessed I didn't want the rest of the flock to be near him. I swooped down and caught him. He opened his eyes tiredly. Thankfully, they were back to normal.

"That was bad," he mumbled, "I remember everything I was thinking. I don't ever want to go through that again."

"We're going to Tokyo," I assured him, "The Voice said that that would help you."

"I hope," Fang said, "but I don't know if I can fly."

"You can glide," I said, "Just hold out your wings, and we'll pull you along until you can fly without help."

He nodded. Then for a second, fear crossed his eyes, "Where's Angel?"

"How do you know something's wrong with Angel?" I asked.

"Just answer my question first," Fang said.

"She fell," I said, "She passed out and fell." He struggled in my grip as I said this.

"We have to see her," he said. I nodded and let him unfurl his wings. He tried to gain altitude, but he could barely move his wings. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. It wasn't too hard. We searched for the flock, but we couldn't find them.

"There," Fang said hoarsely, pointing. The flock came flying up to us. Iggy was holding Angel; from the looks of it she was still unconscious. I flew over to them, and took Angel in my arms. I clutched her close.

"Let's find a place to land." I said. We flew straight down. Luckily, there was a small clearing, big enough for us. I gently placed Angel on the ground. She was really pale.

"What happened?" I asked.

Fang rubbed his head, "I don't really know."

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Angel was in my mind, and something happened that caused both of us to pass out," he answered.

"What caused it?" I asked.

"I don't remember," he answered.

"I do," someone said. I turned around. Angel was sitting up, rubbing her head.

"What was it?" I asked, hopefully I would get an answer this time.

"Fang," Angel said, "Once I knew he was fully possessed I tried to leave his mind, but he wouldn't let me. He trapped me in his mind using my power against me. I guess when I passed out it made him pass out to." I stared at her. Then at Fang. He was rubbing his head again.

_This is starting to worry me, _I thought.

"I'm worried too," Fang and Angel said at the same time. Both Angel and I stared at him. I could understand why Angel would know what I was thinking, but _Fang? _Nope, how could he know?

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What do you mean, you said it out loud."

"No, I didn't," I insisted.

"It was probably just one of those weird fluke things," Gazzy suggested.

"Yeah," Fang agreed, but I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

_I think something more is happening to Fang, _Angel thought into my head. I nodded in agreement. I was watching him closely. He looked the same, but he seemed more uncertain when he moved now. Not like the usual confident Fang. I hoped we could fix it. First, we would have to get to Tokyo.

"Okay guys, Up and Away," I said, "We'll stop at the first major city, and take it slower!" We all took running starts. Fang had to keep hold of my hand to gain altitude right. He could barely flap his wings, but he could stay up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. _I know you'll be okay, Fang._

He smiled, "Thanks."

I blinked in surprise, "What?"

"You think that you know that I'll get better," he answered, puzzled.

"But I only thought that," I said.

"You did?" he asked, unsure, "Are you sure?" I nodded. That's when it hit me.

"Fang?" I asked he looked at me, "I think you're starting to read minds." His jaw dropped open, and he forgot to flap.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking," I said, "I think you can read minds, like Angel. Try it."

He closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them they were full of wonder, "You're right. Angel is thinking about dressing Total in a kimono."

"HEY!" Total shouted at Angel. He was in my jacket. I thought he was asleep, but I guess not.

Fang continued, "Gazzy thinking about that Japanese bomb, Nudge is thinking of pink kimonos, and Iggy is thinking of Japanese girls." He rolled his eyes.

"Wow," I breathed, "How did that happen?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm a lucky freak." He said the last bit with so much cold sarcasm that I almost flinched. Almost.

We flew on in silence. His eyes stayed closed, and I knew he was reading the flock's minds.

_He looks so peaceful, _I thought. _I really do love him. _That's when I remembered that he could read minds, and that he was probably reading my mind, right now. I looked at him. His eyes were open, and he was staring at me. A small smirked played at his lips. He looked around. Though, I don't know why, we were at the back. He leaned toward me, and he kissed me. Hard and long, I tried to smile, but I was a little busy. His other hand brushed along the bruise on my arm, causing a throbbing pain to shoot up it. I gasped and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I let go of his hand for a minute and pulled up my sleeve. He looked at my bruise, and then put his hand gently over it. They were the same size. He looked at me. I shrugged and reached over for his hand, he gently pulled away.

"What?" I asked, though I knew what, but I didn't care. I flew closer to him. I quickly grabbed him. I grabbed both of his arms, forcing him to retract his wings. His legs dangled in the air. He was pretty light. He looked up at me.

"Okay you got me," he said.

"Yes I do," I said, "I don't care if you don't like being this close while all this is going on."

"Who said I don't like it?" he said, "Just that it's dangerous."

"I don't care," I said.

"But what if," he started.

I cut him off, "Do you wanna know what else is dangerous?"

"What?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"This," I said and let him go. He dropped like a stone. I followed after him in case he couldn't get his wings unfurled. I stared at him. He was smiling, enjoying the freefall. Then, before he crashed, he unfurled his wings, and raced back up to the flock. We flew on in silence, chasing each other in the sky. The rest of the flock was watching us, probably wondering what the h-e-double toothpicks happened. We soon hit a Raleigh, apparently the capital of North Carolina. It was pretty much going to be the same distance no matter which way we went to Japan, so we chose this way. We landed quietly on some trees. Fang and I shared a wide branch.

You know, I think for the last bit of the trip he almost forgot about this whole mess.

**Okay this Chapter doesn't have much action, but I had writer's block today, but I couldn't stop writing. Don't you hate that when that happens? Anyways, there will be more action in the next Chapter. I promise. Don't forget to review! **

**~~timelord99~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I believe this is Chapter 11, and as promised there will be more action. Thank you for the reviews! Here to do the disclaimer is Total!**

**Me: Hey Total. **

**Total: Why am I here?**

**Me: So you can say the disclaimer.**

**Total: Why? Because I'm a dog! Is this the work of a dog?**

**Me: No. Tons of people say disclaimers, and I'd like if you'd say mine.**

**Total: Why? This is the work of humans, not dogs!**

**Me: *sighs* Fine I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

Max POV

I slept peacefully that night. I don't think I dreamed at all, which was peaceful. I woke up, and found one of Fang's arms around me. I gently moved his arm off. Again, he didn't wake up, which was weird. I stretched and went to wake up the rest of the flock. I looked around.

They weren't there!

I looked at Fang; he was sleeping so peacefully that I decided to let him get extra sleep. I flew up and looked around. There; I saw them. They were in some trees about 30 feet away. I flew down to meet them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well, we uh," Gazzy said.

Then Nudge the chatterbox spoke up, "Well, we thought, well actually Angel and I thought, we forced the boys to come here so they wouldn't blab. They've just been talking about the bomb they were going to build. But, Angel and I thought that you and Fang should go on your date, here, today, because the other one was ruined by those Erasers."

I stared at them, "What? You know he won't agree with this."

"We don't care. We're not going to Tokyo until you go on that date," Nudge said, "The boys are with us too."

"Really? Iggy and Gazzy are with this?" I asked.

"Well no," Iggy said, "but they threatened us in bad ways."

"Really bad ways," Gazzy corrected. Iggy nodded.

I sighed. I wasn't going to win; Nudge and Angel were giving me the bambi eyes. "Fine. You win. Stupid bambi eyes."

Just then, Fang came and landed next to us. "Where did you guys go?"

"Here," I said, "You aren't going to like this." Nudge and Angel told him about the 'date'.

"No," he immediately said, "What if it happens again?" He didn't have to specify what 'it' was.

"We don't care!" Angel said, "You're going."

He sighed, "No, because…" He trailed off as they gave him the bambi eyes. He fidgeted under the powerful gaze.

"Fine," he said finally, "Just no more makeovers."

"Deal," Nudge and Angel said. I heard Fang growl under his breath. I choked back a laugh.

~Later that day~

"Ready?" I asked.

Fang sighed, "I guess so."

"Now, you guys have movie tickets in 10 minutes, and a reservation at the restaurant next door." Angel said, pressing money into Fang's hand. I didn't want to ask how she got the money, and apparently he didn't either. He stared at it for a second and then put in his pocket. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Have fun!" Nudge said.

"And don't come back," Iggy said, "I don't want to hear your mushy love stories." I looked over at Fang and nodded. He snuck quietly up to Iggy. So quietly that Iggy didn't hear him, he slowly tapped the back of Iggy's neck, and as he turned he punched him in the face. Chuckling darkly he flew off. He hovered in the air, waiting for me. I took off and joined him. He grabbed my hand, and we flew towards the movie theater. It was a great flight. We were there in a few minutes. We landed and walked into the building, handed the tickets in, and found our seats. The movie started in minutes. I wasn't paying much attention; my mind was on other things.

Suddenly, Fang's hand gripped my hand harder. I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to ignore the throbbing feeling I was feeling in my hand.

"I can feel it again," he asked, "but it's not as bad as it was before. I don't think I'll lose control, but I can still feel it."

"Do you want to leave?" I asked, hoping he would let go of my hand. He did. He rubbed his eyes.

He shook his head, "No, I'll be fine."

"Okay," I said, unsure. The rest of the movie went by smoothly, and soon we were sitting at our table in the restaurant. We already ordered. Not much, as to not raise suspicion.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"Slightly better," he said. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of red in his eyes. I blinked, but it was gone.

"Here is you order," a waiter said. I looked up.

It was Ari.

Of course.

I jerked my head up, and Fang blinked in understanding. We both rocketed off our chairs and took off in the sky. Thankfully, it was an outdoor restaurant. I heard screams, and looked behind me. Ari apparently took off, too, and was flying behind us.

_Great! _I thought.

"I know," Fang said, and I looked at him. I forgot that he could read minds now. We quickly landed behind some trees, hoping we would lose him. We didn't. He somehow snuck up on us, and grabbed me around the throat. I gasped for air, and looked at Fang. He was bent over; arms over his stomach, gasping for air too.

"It's more painful now isn't it, bird boy?" Ari asked, "Each time this happens it will be more painful." Fang just looked up; his eyes were switching from blood red and black again.

"Your…eyes," I choked out. He looked confused. Ari chuckled.

"Your eyes are changing color," he said, "Soon they'll be blood red forever."

Snarling, Fang leaped at Ari. Then fell down in pain; clutching his head and whimpering in pain.

"Fang?" I gasped, still choking, "Are…you…okay?" I struggled against Ari's grasp.

"You won't be able to attack me in this state," Ari said, "I only came here to make a proposition for you."

"I…don't...want…to…make…a…deal…with…you," Fang said. I wondered how bad it hurt.

"Pretty bad," he choked out. Ari looked at him, confused.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I asked sarcastically, "He can read minds now."

Ari was so surprised that he loosened his grip and I could escape. I ran to Fang and lifted his head on my lap. His eyes were clenched tight, his hands were clutching his head, and he was slightly moaning under his breath. It seems he was getting worse with each second.

"What's the proposition?" I asked. Of course curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Fang comes with me back to the school to be tested on again, and the pain will stop," Ari said, "Plus, he will stop being possessed and attacking you."

Just then Fang groaned and tried to roll over, but I was holding him.

"No," I said, "Never, we'll find a way to cure him. I'm not putting him in a dog crate."

"Well, then," Ari said, "He will suffer more and more. Soon, he will feel something worse than death, and it will be permanent." He reached over and touched Fang on the forehead. Fang screamed and started struggling. It was hard to hold him.

"Fang, calm down," I said, "Calm down, shush, quiet." I pushed his hair away from his face. He slowly stopped screaming. When I looked up Ari was gone.

"Fang, please wake up. Please," I said. His hands were clenching and un-clenching. I leaned down to listen to his heart. It was beating unusually fast. I needed to calm him down before his heart exploded from his chest.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down Fang," I said. I switched so I was sitting on my knees. I picked him up and placed his head on my lap. I slowly rocked forward and back, hoping it would soothe him. I heard a rustling and stopped rocking.

"Hello?" a voice asked, "Is anyone here. We got a call from some by-standers. We're the police!"

For a moment I stopped breathing. I looked at Fang, he was still rolling around. I allowed myself to slowly start breathing. I slowly stood up letting Fang lean on me. Just then Fang screamed. I froze.

"What was that?" a police-officer asked.

"Over here!" another one said. I closed my eyes. Rats, they were coming toward us. I tried to back up, but Fang grabbed me. I looked at him; his eyes were blood-red again. He put his index finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

Then, three police officers came out of the trees in front of us. They all shouted, "Freeze!" at the same time. I was already frozen, so it was kind of pointless. Again, I looked at Fang. He was grinning evilly. He held up his hands and did a handstand and kicked the first police officer in the face. Then he did a roundhouse kick to the second one. The third one ran at Fang, but he easily flipped him over. Seeing how each officer was unconscious on the ground, and how strong Fang was getting (and _still _getting), I bet these guys were going to be in the hospital for a long time.

Then, Fang gasped and staggered back. I ran forward. He was blinking rapidly and gasping.

"Fang?" I asked. He moaned and fell back. I automatically caught him. I shook him and he opened his eyes. Again, they were back to normal. He moaned again.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, them he coughed sending spasms down his body.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What happened?" he asked.

I sighed, "You became possessed again, and attacked the police officers. You did some weird fighting moves. You'll have to teach me." I was hoping to make a joke out of things, but he didn't smile. He leaned up to stand up. He took a step and stumbled. I caught him.

"Thanks," he said, "I don't think I can walk just yet." I held him up, and let him lean on me. He took a few steps, but he only moved a foot.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked

"No," he said. He looked at the police officers, "Are they…dead?"

"I don't think so, but I'm sure they'll be in the hospital for a few weeks." I said. Fang nodded then winced.

"I'm fine," he said before I could ask, "Let's just get out of here."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know!" He said, sounding weaker and weaker by the minute, "I just, I just need to get out of here. I don't…feel…good." The last part was slurred. He rubbed his head.

"I don't think you can move," I said.

"I have to get out of here," he said. I nodded and started to take a step, but he wouldn't walk.

"Fang, you have to help me. You have to walk," I said, straining.

He mumbled something. "What?" I asked. He looked at me and his eyes rolled back into his head. He crumbled, and I couldn't take his dead weight. I fell to my knees his head was in my lap. He was shaking, not badly, more like shivering. He kept mumbling.

"Fang, wake up. Wake up! Please."

"What's going on here?" a new voice said.

I looked up; two police officers were standing over us with flashlights.

**Cliffhanger! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 11! Please Review, and if you want to make suggestions or requests I'll take a look and see what I can put in the story!**

**~~timelord99~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it! Here to do the disclaimer is…no one! Sorry, couldn't think of anyone, so I'll just say it to get it over with. I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does. **

Fang POV

I knew I was collapsed on the ground, shivering and muttering. I knew Max was pushing my hair out of my face.

I heard Max talking to me, "Fang wake up. Wake up! Please." I wanted to answer but I couldn't.

"What's going on here?" a new voice said. Who was that? I wanted to look, but I couldn't turn my head, or open my eyes. I felt Max freeze and tense. I didn't want to know what was here.

"Who are you?" Max asked, sounding like she already knew.

"Police officers," a second voice said. A cold feeling swept through me, followed by a burning one. I flinched and I opened my eyes. I saw Max looking down at me. Relief flooded her face; apparently my eyes were okay, though I felt like hell.

"Hey, is he okay?" a police-officer asked. I rolled my eyes, and Max smiled.

"He's fine," Max called, "We were talking to the police officers, when a crazy madman just came put to attack us. He knocked out the police officers and then punched my…boyfriend and he collapsed. He grabbed my throat, but then you came and he ran off."

To me it sounded like a really good lie, and apparently the cops thought so too.

"Okay, sounds good. We'll just take you to the police station, and," the police officer said, but Max cut him off.

"Please sir, can't we go home?" she asked.

"Uh, I suppose so just give us your name and number and we'll talk to you tomorrow. Do you need a ride?" the second police officer asked.

"No thanks," Max answered, "Uh, I'm Max. Max…ine Ride, and this is Nick. Nick, uh, Nick Wilson, and uh I don't have a phone, neither do my parents. His house phone crashed yesterday. Cat."

Man, she's really good at lying. I moaned and sat up.

"You okay?" Max asked, worried. I knew what she was asking.

"I'm me," I mumbled. She hugged me. I half-heartedly hugged her back. I slowly stood up, leaning on her.

"We'll be fine." I said. The first one, apparently the boss, held out his hand. I shook it, and he winced. I quickly let go.

"You have quite a grip there, son," he said.

"Sorry," I said, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

The police officer chuckled, "Well, we'll be in touch son, go back home and be careful."

"We will," I said. We slowly walked away. The police officers went to awaken their colleagues.

"So how are you?" Max asked.

"I'm good," I answered tiredly, "No, I'm not. I still feel it. It won't go away this time. I'm still losing control, but slower now."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said, "It's not your fault."

"I know," she said.

"How long will it be until we get to Tokyo?" I asked.

"Maybe one more day," Max responded.

"Okay," I responded, "I think we can Up and Away, now." Max looked around and stretched her wings. I followed her but more slowly. I couldn't flap my wings powerfully.

"Are you okay," Max asked, "You're flying really slowly."

"I just feel really…really…weak." I mumbled. I held out my right arm, "I need help." She slipped my arm over her shoulder and around her neck. She pulled me along until we got back to the flock.

She gently removed my hand from around her. It flopped on my side.

Max POV

"What happened?" Gazzy asked.

"He got possessed again, and even though he can control himself it's still affecting him," I said.

"Will he be okay?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," I said, "This thing is really affecting him. More than you guys think."

"What do you mean," Total asked.

"Well, you know already Total," I said, "You heard in the sky yesterday."

"Oh, how Angel was planning on dressing me in the kimono," Total said.

"How do you know that?" Angel asked.

I sighed and looked at Fang. He was just standing there. His face was blank and he was swaying. "Fang, can read minds now. Just like Angel."

They all looked around at Fang. He was still swaying; his hands were clenched at the side. It looked like he wasn't paying attention to what we were saying.

"Fang are you," I started, but I was cut off. Police sirens were going off coming closer.

_Fly away now! _The Voice said. _Don't stop until you get to another country!_

_We can't_ I thought back _Fang doesn't have the energy!_

_Those aren't police officers, _the Voice thought _they're mutants like you, and right now there mission is to capture Fang._

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Come on guys. Up and away!" We all took off, except for Fang. I hovered right next to him.

"Fang we have to go!" I said, urgently.

"I can't," he said, "I can't."

"They're after you, Fang!" I said.

"I know," Fang said, "I can hear their thoughts. I just can't, I'm too weak. I just wanna sleep."

"You can sleep later," I said, "You're coming!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the air. His wings instinctively opened, but he was halfway unconscious.

"Max," Fang said, "I don't think I can fly." His voice was so tired and lifeless. I looked at him. His wings were barely flapping and his eyes were closed.

"Ig!" I called out, "Come over here and help me with Fang." Iggy followed the sound of my voice and took Fang's other arm. It was easier this way. Soon, Fang was completely unconscious.

"Let's get over the ocean," I said, "Then we can stop."

**So that was Chapter 12. The ending was bad but it was all that I could think of. I hoped you enjoy it. Please review!**

**~~timelord99~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is Chapter 13, I think. Wait…yep this is Chapter 13. So here to do the disclaimer is my friend Aranell (fake name) who's sleeping over at my house.**

**Nell: Bonjour! I'm not really French.**

**Me: Well duh. Of course!**

**Nell: Just wanted to let you know that.**

**Me: Sure. Now that that's out of the way, say the disclaimer!**

**Nell: All righty then, jeez! Stop nagging me women!**

**Me: I'll keep nagging until you say it! So, SAY IT!**

**Nell: _ well I won't if you keep telling me to, so say it NICELY!**

**Me: GRRRR. Why am I friends with you? **

**Nell: Because your other "friends" aren't as good of friends as me! I iz the bestest! ^_^**

**Me: the "Bestest"? That's not even a proper word!**

**Nell: Does it look like I care?**

**Me: You have problems! I'm having you committed. **

**Nell: Committed?...umm…I…have…no-idea-what-that-means.**

**Me: It means I'm having you enrolled into an ASYLUM!**

**Nell: O.O…No!...please don't take me back there! Anything but the men in white coats. I will do anything you want! I will even say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Yay! I knew that would get you. Especially since what happened last time when you were at the asylum…**

**Nell: NO! Don't say that *covers ears and starts rocking back and forth on the floor* I'm begging you!**

**Me: Yep, You. Are. Weird. Now just say the disclaimer so we can get on with our lives. **

**Nell: But you know these people just LOVE our convosations, girl!**

**Me: But! Oh, you're useless. Fine. I do not own Maximum Ride JP does.**

**Nell: See? That wasn't so hard. *thinks to self* **_**I knew she would fall for that and say it herself! ^_^**_

**Sorry that was so long with the disclaimer, but I really do have a friend over, and she IS this crazy!  
ON WITH THE STORY!**

Max POV

We flew for hours, but we finally landed in the UK. A city called Cardiff. Its okay I guess. I've learned not to care where I am as long as it's a safe place with food. We landed right behind a hotel. Iggy gently let go of Fang and I supported him against me. While we were flying he lost all consciousness, I was really worried about him. His head lolled against my shoulder, he was completely dead weight. I had to wrap my arm completely around his waist. I hope no one would notice how I was slightly blushing.

"Ig," I said, "Check us into the hotel. Here's some cash." With great difficultly I extracted money from my pocket and handed it to him. Ig turned and walked around the hotel, fingers barely brushing against the wall. I sighed and knew what was about to come. We didn't have much time to talk in the air.

"Max," Angel said, "What do you mean that Fang can read minds?"

"He can read minds," I said simply, "It pretty much appeared after you guys both fell from the sky."

"How come he can read minds?" Total asked, "I want to read minds."

"I don't know how it happened, it just did." I answered. Just then I realized I was crying. I couldn't wipe them off, because of Fang. We were silent for a while and I watched Angel's eyes glaze over for a second, and then frown. She did this for awhile.

"Max," she said finally, "I think I'm losing my mind-reading power."

"What?" I asked.

"I can barely read anyone's mind. It's duller now," Angel said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, sweetie," I said. Then, Iggy came back, holding a room key

"Okay guys, we have to wake Fang up long enough to get him to the room, maybe longer." I said, always being leader. I gently lifted his eyelids, his eyes were dark and black like usual. I tried snapping my fingers in his ears. Nothing. I slapped him. Again nothing. I didn't know what to do. I listened for his heartbeat. It was really fast again. I gently sat down, making Fang sit on my lap. I pulled his body close and hugged him.

"I don't know what to do guys," I said.

"Fang?" Angel said. She leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder. She gently pulled him away from me. She put a hand on each of his shoulders and closed her eyes. I didn't know how this was going to help, but I didn't say anything. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer.

"What the heck are you doing?" I exclaimed. Angel jumped, pulling Fang with her. He fell on his side and his face contorted with pain.

"He can register pain," Gazzy said, "Which means,"

"That he can probably hear us," Iggy finished, nodding.

"Fang," I said, "Fang. I know you can hear me, you have to wake up. Do whatever you need to do, just wake up!"

He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a slurring, gurgling noises.

"What?" I asked.

"He can hear us, and he's trying to reply," Angel said, "He's saying that it feels good when he's asleep."

"Why?" I asked Fang, but looking at Angel. She could get all the answers I need for a while.

She closed her eyes, longer than she usually does. She sighed, "Uh, he says that when he's like this he can't feel that weird thing that possesses him."

"Fang, I know this will be painful, but just wake up, fight enough to just wake up for awhile," I said, "I'll know it'll be extraordinarily painful, but please."

He rolled over.

_Max, _the Voice said, _Fang can't wake up. His body won't let him. An unknown predator is in his body, and his brain sends out signals. The 'weird possessing' thing forced him to unconsciousness, but his brain is keeping him asleep. _

"Um. Guys, Fang can't wake up. The weird possessing thing made him go to sleep, but his brain is making him stay that way. He can't control it. It's automatic," I told the flock. They each showed worry on their faces.

"How do we wake him up?" Nudge asked, almost in tears.

_If you wake him up, it could cause psychological problems, _the Voice said.

"Well," I said, "We can't wake him up, because it could cause psychological problems."

"So what do we do?" Total asked.

"Uh," I said, "Iggy, did you get an outside room?"

"Yes," Iggy answered nodding.

"Cool," I said, "All of you go with Iggy to the room and open a window. I'll fly Fang up."

They nodded, and left. I pulled Fang up close. "Sleep Fang. Just sleep."

Then I leaned down and kissed him. I don't know how long. Then the Voice chimed in, always annoying.

_Stop. You're making his body create way too much adrenaline, it's going to wake him up, and you'll hurt him._

I sighed and pulled away. Fang's eyes were fluttering open and closed. It looked like he was about to wake up.

"Sleep, Fang." I said, soothingly, "Sleep."

_Lay him on the ground and step back, _the Voice said, _That might calm him down._

I did what the Voice said, and guess what; it started to rain. Rain dripped down and soon we were both soaked. I watched as his breathing calmed down. I smiled.

"Max!" Angel yelled down. I looked up, the window was open and I could see a blond head about five floors up. I walked back over to Fang and picked him up. His head, legs, and arms were just dangling there. It looked like he was asleep again, good. I spread my wings and flew up to the window. I handed Fang through, then I climbed through.

I shook my head trying to get the water out. Then I looked around.

"Wow," I whistled, "This place is fancy!"

"Well," Iggy said, "You gave me a handful of cash, I wasn't going to waste it on a boring normal hotel room."

There were two bathrooms, a living room, even a tiny kitchen, also three beds. Though there was no couch. Maybe they needed the extra space for the beds.

"Okay who gets which?" I asked, trying to figure out a way so this could work.

"Angel and I will share," Nudge said. Great that means I'd have to share with one of the boys.

"No way am I sharing with Max or Fang!" Iggy called from the little kitchen. I sighed. Then, I picked Fang up and placed him in the middle bed.

I sat on the floor and turned on the TV. Nothing major was on so I just watched the news. Yes, the news. It's one of the easiest ways to know what's going on in the world. I zoned out and stared off into space for who knows how long.

"Food!" Iggy called pulling a tray out of the microwave, "The kitchen came stocked!"

I got up, "What did you make?"

"It's two frozen pizzas." Iggy answered, "Pepperoni and Supreme!"

"Yay!" Nudge squealed. They all jumped up and ran to get pizza. I followed quietly. I picked up a sliced and chewed it thoughtfully.

"What about Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Huh?" I said, pulled from my train of thought.

"Fang needs food too," Gazzy said, "How will he eat."

"Um. I don't know," I said. I grabbed a slice of and sat next to Fang. I held it to his mouth, but nothing happened.

"I don't think so guys," I said, "We should just let him be."

"Well I'm going to bed," Iggy said, flopping down on his bed. Gazzy flopped down next to his feet. Angel gently lay down next to Nudge. I turned out the lights and walked back to my bed. I gently lay down next to Fang. I closed my eyes, and tried to sleep.

I had the most horrible dream. I dreamed Fang was possessed again, but he wasn't getting better. I dreamed that he was attacking the flock, and one by one they were dead. Though they weren't fighting, they looked so small and weak. Like someone already took all the fire out of them. A man was smiling in the background. He looked vaguely familiar. He was watching as Fang killed us all.

_This is the future Max, _I thought. Though I didn't know if it was me, the Voice, or just something else entirely.

I woke up and jerked into a sitting position. I couldn't help but glance over at Fang. He was sitting perfectly still, except his head was rolling from side to side. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to wake him up.

"Fang wake up!" I whispered in his ear. Nothing happened. I leaned down and kissed him hard. In a moment the voice chimed in once again.

_You're doing it again! I told you too much adrenaline could cause problems to his psychological health! _

I ignored it. Then Fang's eyes snapped open and he jerked into a sitting position. He hit my forehead hard.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head. He was rubbing his head, too.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," he admitted.

"Sorry, I just had to wake you up!" I said, "And whisper everyone else is asleep." He looked around.

"Where were you sleeping?" he asked. I blushed.

"Uh, here," I patted my side of the bed.

"Oh," he said, "Where was I sleeping?"

"Uh, there," I said.

"Oh," he said, thankfully he didn't go into the subject.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head, which was a surprise. I sighed, and looked at the rest of the flock. They were all sleeping peacefully.

"Angel thinks she's losing her mind-reading powers," I blurted out. Fang looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He looked thoughtful.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered, "Just thinking."

"Well, what were you-?" He cut me off, holding one hand up. He was blinking really fast. He put one hand to his head.

"Is it happening again?" I asked worried.

"Don't think so," he said, "Just pain. Oh yeah, lots of pain."

Just then I got a flash of the dream again, only for a second, and I realized I couldn't live without Fang. I needed him, like I needed air.

"I was wondering," Fang said, "Yesterday, you told the cops I was your boyfriend. Why? You could have easily said friend."

"Well, it's kind of true, isn't it?" I said.

He grinned, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"We'd better get some sleep." I said.

"Okay," He lay down and extended his wings, "Sorry," he said, "My wings hurt."

"That's fine," I said, and I lay down on his wing.

"Good night," I said.

"Night." Fang replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! I hope you enjoy it! Here to do the disclaimer is my sis Jez!**

**Jez: Once more, why am I here for a freaking third time?**

**Me: Because you love the attention. **

**Jez: So are you going to say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Hey, that's my line!**

**Jez: It is what it is.**

**Me: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

Max POV

I slept peacefully that night, and I had no more nightmares. I turned over and looked at Fang. He was sleeping peacefully. I snuggled closer to him. Pressing my head into his neck. I wrapped my arms around him. He rolled over and pulled himself face to face with me. His eyes looked normal, which was good.

"What time is it?" I asked. He glanced over my shoulder at the clock.

"Uh," he said, "About 3:30 a.m."

"Wow," I said, "Early."

"Yep."

"I reckon we'll be in Tokyo by 3:00 p.m." I said.

"Cool," Fang said, "I'm so tired, and it still hurts."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do," I said. I hate seeing him like this. Then, Fang jerked up in a sitting position, knocking me off the bed.

"Oof," I said when I hit the floor. I looked up at Fang. His arms were crossed over his midsection, and he was doubled-over. He was breathing heavily; his teeth and eye were clenched shut.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

_Can't…talk…_

I blinked in surprise. Then I realized that was Fang putting thoughts into my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_I feel…weak. I can't…breathe…properly. _

"What can I do?"

_I…don't…know. Just…feel…weak. _

"Fang?"

_Too…weak. I…feel…kinda…funny._

"What is it?"

_Not sure. Want…sleep. Can't sleep._

"Why not?"

_Feel… terrible... need…help. _

I got up and sat next to him. He looked at me, his eyes were normal. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down to a lying position. His arms were still crossed over his midsection, and I quietly uncrossed them. He was shivering. I stroked his hair; he opened his eyes and stared at me. He looked like he was in so much pain.

_Hurts…hurts…so…much…too…much…pain._

"Shush," I said, "Don't try to do anything hard, just sleep."

He nodded, and closed his eyes. I put my hand to his forehead.

"Ow, you're burning up. You have a fever." I said. I was worried; none of us has had a fever before. I've only seen it on TV. You're supposed to make the person as cool as possible. I went in the kitchen and put some ice a plastic bag. Then I put the bag on his head. I took his jacket off, and threw it away.

I looked closer at Fang; his face was flushed, but his cheeks were bright pink.

"Are you colder now?" I asked.

_It's…really…hot…don't feel…good. _

I sighed and then made him sit up again. I slowly took off his shirt, and then made him lie back down. It looked like he finally dropped into sleep. I sat next to him, no way was I gonna get sleep now.

Next thing I knew, the flock was up. The first thing they noticed was Fang.

"What's wrong with Fang?" Angel asked.

"What happened to his shirt?" Nudge asked, "Where did it go?"

"Max," Iggy accused.

"What?" I asked surprised, "He has a fever!"

"What?" Gazzy asked, "A fever?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we'll have to carry him to Tokyo."

"Let's eat breakfast," Iggy said, "Then we can go." He walked into the kitchen and started getting out the ingredients he needed.

"Cool," I said, and the flock gathered around the kitchen. I went to sit back next to Fang. He was doing fine, except for the fever, but we'll get to that.

"What's for eating?" Iggy called, "What do you want?"

I turned away, "Uh, just some eggs, toast, and cereal." He nodded and set to work. I turned back to Fang, something was wrong. He was, literally, gasping for breath. He was sweating all over his body, and he was clawing at the bed.

"Fang-?" I asked.

_Max, _the Voice said, _Fang is dying. He will be dead in 48 hours unless you get him to Tokyo. Don't expect him to wake up. _

Now, I started breathing fast. Fang, dead? That's impossible, but now it seemed likely. We had to get to Tokyo.

"Ig, put the breakfast down. We have to leave now. The Voice told me that Fang will die in 2 days unless we get to Tokyo!"

They all looked at me, and then sprang into action. Ig turned off everything in the kitchen. Angel opened the window. The little ones jumped out. I put my hand on Fang's forehead, and he was burning up, he felt like an oven.

Iggy and I picked him up.

"Okay here we go," Iggy said. We eased through the window and jumped out. We spread our wings and gained altitude. It was hard flying like this. Our wings were hitting each other, and Fang was heavier with his wings retracted. I looked at his wings. They looked even darker compared to his olive skin. They looked funny pulled into his back, they should be flapping in the air, but now they looked almost dead.

"We'll have to stop soon," Iggy said, "Get some food, and we won't be able to carry him long."

"I know," I sighed.

"It'll be fine," Iggy said, showing his very rare sensitive side.

"I hope so," I said, "We'll stop in a few hours."

~A few hours later~

The flight was silent. No one wanted to talk. I felt like I wanted to scream. We were looking for a nice place to rest and eat. We were flying on the southern border of China. They weren't much, just a few tiny cities here and there. We planned to stop at the next tiny city.

"There," Iggy said, pointing down. He was right; there was a tiny village below us. We angled our descent, and landed behind some trees.

"Can I have some dumplings?" Total asked, "I really want to try some dumplings."

"Maybe," I sighed, "You guys wait here, I'll go ask around and see if there are any food joints."

I didn't wait for a reply. I just turned and walked towards the main road. The first person I spotted I walked to.

"Hello," I said, "Do you know where I could get food?"

The lady started speaking quickly in Mandarin.

"Uh," I said confused, "Do you speak English?" She nodded and started over.

"There's a place right down the street," She said in a heavy accent.

"Thank you!" I said, and went down where she indicated. There was a little McDonald's right there. I never expected a McDonalds in China. I went in and ordered food. The cashier looked at me funny, but didn't say a word. I grabbed the bag and practically ran out. When I was far away enough I did start running, something was telling me something was wrong with the flock. I burst into the clearing, and the first thing I noticed was Fang sitting up, eyes clenched, with his hands clutching his head.

"Not now," I muttered. I ran to him, and looked at the flock. They were all lying on the ground.

"What?" I asked, "Guys, help me!" They didn't reply. I looked closer; all of their eyes were glazed over. I looked back over at Fang; he was literally clawing at his head. I gently opened one of his eyes. It was blood red. I checked the other eye; it was the same.

"Fang, fight it!" I whispered to him urgently. I didn't know what was going on, but I figured that Fang was causing it. I had to get him to stop before he did anything to the flock. Even Total was unconscious.

"Fang you're hurting the flock!" I said, "If you don't stop you could kill them!" It didn't seem to have an effect. Then, he groaned and fell backwards. He started twitching, not terribly, just the occasional twitch.

I leaned over him, "Fang, just stop. Stop! If you don't stop I'll, I'll, uh, I'll do something really bad!" It was a terrible threat, but I lost my train of thought.

_Can't stop…very sorry._

"How can you speak to me?" I asked.

_That's all I have the energy to do. _

"What are you doing to the flock?" I asked.

_I think I'm…killing them. Can't stop._

"You have to stop," I ordered.

_Too weak…Don't know how…_

"Just try!" I said urgently.

_Can't…can't… _

"Fang?" I whispered. No reply. "Fang?" I asked again, no reply. I sat down and hugged my knees.

"Fang, please reply," I said. I didn't know what to do. The rest of the flock looked terrible.

Then Fang gasped and his back arched off the ground. He flopped back down and curled into a ball. I leaned closer, and found that he was whimpering in pain. I gently lifted my hand towards his wings, and I smoothed down the feathers. I didn't know what to do.

"Fang?" I breathed, barely audible. He slowly calmed down, and soon his only movement was his breathing. The minutes seemed to edge by; one minute seemed to last one hour. Finally, one by one the rest of the flock woke up. I gently opened one of Fang's eyes; it was back to its normal color.

"What happened?" Iggy groaned. The whole flock was rubbing their heads.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Did you bring food?" Gazzy asked.

"Did you bring me dumplings?" Total asked.

"No," I sighed, "Here" I tossed the food to everyone and within minutes we were back in the air.

**This is the end of Chapter…something…anyways I hope you have enjoyed it and this is the end if this story. Just kidding there will be more. See you then! **

**~~timelord99~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to reply, but my daddy came back from being deployed so I guess I have had a lot on my mind! I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

Max POV

We were eating in silence. Even though I wasn't a mind reader I knew what they all were thinking about: what just happened between Fang and them. As soon as I could I was going to ask them what the h-e-double toothpicks happened.

I finished eating and crawled slowly to Fang. I shook him on the shoulder and gently leaned in to kiss him. I was hoping I could cause him to create too much adrenaline and force himself to wake up. I needed my right-wing man even if he was losing control himself.

Suddenly Fang's back arched off the ground, and I backed off. He flopped back down and he opened his eyes.

"Hello," he managed to gasp, his voice was very hoarse, and his eyes had the tiniest of red hues.

As soon as he talked the rest of the flock was surrounding him. He looked at all of them and tried to smile, but it didn't really work out. Fang looked down at himself and frowned.

"Does anyone have a shirt I could borrow?" he asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah I have an extra one in my backpack," Iggy said. He quickly retrieved it and handed it to him. Fang looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and helped him sit up and put his shirt on. I tried to lay him back down, but he waved me off. He brought his knees to his chest and leaned his head on them.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Well, I feel weak, but I can still feel myself getting stronger, like bad. I feel like I'm close to being possessed." I looked at the flock. The girls were silently crying, Gazzy's eyes were misty, and Iggy looked depressed.

"Is there anything any of us could do," I asked. Everyone nodded at Fang, who blinked in surprise.

"Not that I know of," he said.

"Are you-," I started to say but Fang cut me off with a wave of his hand. He started to shake, and his eyes did the weird switch between blood red and black color thing. Which meant he was about to lose himself again?

"Fang, you can fight this you know you can," I said soothingly, rubbing his back right between his wings.

"Please be okay Fang," Nudge babbled, "You can't lose yourself again, and it makes you scarier than you usually are. And you are really strong, it freaks me out. I mean you could break all of our silverware in half and you keep saying that you keep getting stronger. Even though you are sick I bet you could break one of our bones with one punch! I hate seeing you like that. Please, please, fight it! You just-."

She got cut off when Fang threw his head back and screamed.

He fell back, but I caught him. The flock automatically scooted closer and whispered words of comfort. He finally stopped screaming and I looked at his eyes. They were still switching between blood red and black, but they were staying blood red longer.

"Fang, can you fight it?" I whispered into his ear.

He shook his head.

"Please Fang," I muttered and clutched him close to me. I grabbed my hand and winced painfully when he clutched it too hard. Nudge was right; even though he had a fever he still was incredibly strong. He saw me wince and quickly let go of my hand.

"I'm losing it," Fang said, "I think you'd better get away from me."

"No," Iggy spoke up, "We're staying all the way through."

"Right," the rest of the flock agreed.

"You know I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"Guys you really should-," Fang said but he cut himself off with another scream. Not as blood curdling as the other one, but still a very un-Fang scream. When he stopped screaming his eyes were blood red and stayed that way.

"Fang are you in there," I asked nervously. His face showed no recognition. He didn't do anything for a moment then he punched me in my face. I fell back, and heard Angel cry out. I sat straight up and looked at the scene. Iggy was standing in front of a nervous Gazzy and Nudge obviously trying to keep himself in between them and Fang. Angel was laying face down on the crowd clearly unconscious. I stood up and pulled Fang away from Iggy.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Max, I can't stop! Please stop me," Fang spoke but his eyes were still blood red. Then his face contorted in pain and he was once again fully possessed. I could tell because he punched me again, hard.

Fang took a step towards the unconscious Angel, but I grabbed him and pulled him back. He faced me with a snarl on his face. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He didn't respond, but I felt his body relax. Then, his body went completely limp and he fell against me. His head lolled on my shoulder, and he was completely leaning into me. I gently pushed him up so I could see his face. He was unconscious, which I thought was best right now.

"We have to get to Tokyo now," I said. The flock nodded obviously freaked out. Iggy picked up Angel and held her in his arms. I put Fang's arms around my neck, and kept my arms firmly around his waist as we took off. Thankfully, he was really light. He was actually thinner than he usually was, but that was understandable.

We flew in silence not trusting ourselves to talk. I just hoped we got there in time.

**Okay, I'm so sorry that this was shorter than usual, but I'm TIRED. So see you next chapter!**

**~~timelord99~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing!**

Max POV

We flew non-stop. We didn't talk and we didn't take any breaks. Even Total was silent which was rare. He usually always has something to complain about. We landed in Tokyo and quickly made camp in some trees. No one could find us. I concentrated hard hoping to hear the Voice again to give us instructions.

Nothing.

I snarled, I hated the Voice. I hated this whole thing; I wish that it would just end. I must've zoned out because soon Iggy started speaking.

"We're here," he said. It still wasn't soon enough. We landed in an alley way. Thankfully, no one was here. It was dark out, so I assumed that everyone was asleep.

"What do we do now?" Gazzy asked.

I looked at him, and then the rest of my flock. One by one. Angel was still unconscious in Iggy's arms, Fang was also unconscious leaning into me.

"Let's wake up Angel," I said. Everyone nodded and Iggy gently put Angel on the ground.

"Here take Fang," I said, gently giving him to Iggy. I kneeled down next to Angel.

"Angel, honey, you need to wake up. Sweetie. Please, wake up," I said gently shaking her shoulder.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Max?" Her voice was a little crackly, but she was awake.

"Good morning sweetheart," I said to her giving her a small smile.

"Are we in Tokyo?" she asked.

I nodded, "yes we are sweetie."

"Is Fang fixed?" she asked again.

I shook my head, "No."

Angel's eyes filled with tears, "Can we fix him?"

"I sure hope so sweetie," I said, "Now come on we can stay here. I'm too tired to find a place to stay." I looked around just to make sure this was a good place. It seemed reasonable enough. The buildings that made up the walls of the alley had no windows, and there was a fence on the open side of the alleyway. No one could get in unless they could fly or climb a good distance. So basically just us.

"Okay you guys can make this place livable, and I will go looking for whoever it is that can fix Fang." I said.

"Fine, but you have to promise that before you can fix Fang you have to bring us along to help," Iggy said.

I had to agree, "Deal."

I took off, unknowing where to go; I decided that I would just fly around until the Voice would talk to me. I didn't know where to go. I closed my eyes and just flew.

_Why did it have to be Fang? Why him? What is even happening to him? Can I fix it? I just don't know what I can do. I have to save him. I will save him. I will! _

With this new found inspiration I opened my eyes and looked down. A big group of people were crowded around a door to a trailer. I couldn't help it curiosity got the better of me. I swooped down landed a little ways away and walked towards the group. I must have landed farther away than I thought, because when I reached the trailer the crowd was dispersing. Only one person remained, obviously a security guard.

I walked warily up to him, and tried to keep my voice under control.

"Excuse me, but what is all this for?" I asked.

"Dr. Tyler is a world renowned scientist," the security guard said.

"Oh? What does he study?" I asked, innocently.

"Gene splicing," the guard answered, "And mind control, anything ranging in those fields."

I sucked in a deep breath; I knew I was onto something. I tried to regain my composure.

"May I see him?" I asked gently tugging at my hair.

"Not today miss," he said and I felt my hope slip away, "but there will be an open-community conference tomorrow at noon where he will discussing his scientific discoveries, and you can him then."

"Thanks," I said, "Uh, where is it?"

"It will be in Central Square, City Hall," he said, "I don't know where that is, and it is most likely written in Japanese so you might have to search for a while."

"Thank you," I said and walked away. As soon as I had the cover of the trees I took flight again, heading immediately to the alley way.

I landed and looked around the alley and the flock's changes to it. They somehow gotten some pillow and dirty, but still usable, blankets lay around.

"Good news," I said, "I found someone who can help. We can see him tomorrow at 10:00."

I grinned at them, but stopped when I noticed they weren't grinning back.

"What's wrong," I asked slowly.

"Max," Iggy said, "Fang…"

"What?" I asked worried. Oh no what happened now? What else could happen that could make this worse?

"His fever broke," Iggy said slowly.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it might be," Iggy answered, "But it means he's going to wake up, the thing is…will he wake up possessed or normal?"

My eyes widened as I took in his words. I quickly looked over at Fang who was lying in his own makeshift bed. I kneeled down next to him and put my hand on his forehead. Yep, his fever broke. I started to stroke his hair; maybe if he senses that we're here he won't wake up possessed.

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" I asked.

"No, but I think it'll be soon," Iggy replied.

"I really, really hope that Fang won't be possessed when he wakes up. I just want all of this to end. Why won't it end? Why does all this stuff happen to us? It's not our fault!" Nudge babbled.

"Nudge, for once in your life BE QUIET!" Gazzy said.

We stared at him, Nudge on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," Gazzy apologized, "It's just all of this. It's just terrible, Nudge is right, it's not our fault. I hate this!"

Then Gazzy started to cry. Nudge walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Iggy kneeled down next to them and whispered words of comfort, and Angel clutched her brother's hand. I gently walked over to them and rubbed Gazzy's back right between his wings. We stayed in that position for a long time until we heard him.

"What's wrong?" It was unmistakably Fang. We all simultaneously turned towards him. There he was propped on his elbows, looking at us. He looked thinner than usual, his hair was all over the place, and that his eyes were tinted with a deep blood red.

I ran over to him and helped him sit up, leaning him up against the wall.

"So what's happening?" he asked, trying to pretend like nothing was happening.

"Fang you don't need to put up that façade right now, we all know that you are in immense pain," I said.

Fang just looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Really, though what's happening?"

"Well we've arrive in Tokyo, and we've found someone who can help, we can see him tomorrow and hopefully all of this will be over." I answered.

"Well, that's…good," Fang said. He blinked sleepily and yawned.

"I'm so tired," he said, "I want to go to sleep."

"I know Fang; just hang on until we can get you fixed." I said my eyes watering up.

"I'll try," he said.

"Good," I said giving him a slight kiss, "Come on flock time for bed!"

We stacked fists and tapped fists, but when Fang tapped Nudge's fist she winced in pain. He quickly extracted his hands and brought his knees to his chest. I looked at Nudge's fist, and saw a bruise already forming. I looked at Fang and he looked at Nudge's fist.

"I'm sorry Nudge, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said.

"It's fine I know you didn't mean to," Nudge said, "It's not your fault."

Fang just looked down and gripped his legs tighter.

"Right, sleep!" I commanded and we all flopped down on our respective blanket beds and closed our eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw everyone else was asleep except for Fang.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said. He didn't try to hide his feelings from me, despite his words his face was set into one of pain.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need…" he started, "I need to fly."

"Fine," I got up and woke up Iggy, "Hey Ig, me and Fang are going to go flying." Iggy nodded sleepily and fell back to sleep.

"Ready," I asked. He nodded wearily, we took off and I grabbed his hand. He was flying jerkily, just like when we first learned to fly. We flew in silence, and when I looked at him he was smiling slightly.

Too soon we were back in the alleyway. The rest of the flock was up and getting ready.

"All right here we go," I said as we landed.

We took off.

"Max, where do we go?" Angel asked. I looked around, pulling Fang with me (I was still holding his hand).

_Okay go 30 meters North. _

"Thank you, Voice!" I muttered and raised my voice, "30 meters north! Let's go."

We landed and walked towards the City Hall; we took our seats up close to the front and waited.

When Dr. Tyler walked onto stage 6 jaws dropped. We looked at Fang, then Dr. Tyler, then Fang again.

Dr. Tyler looked almost exactly like Fang, which meant that….

Dr. Tyler was Fang's father.

**And end! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I took a long time!**

**Live long and prosper ~~timelord99~~**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so completely sorry, please forgive me for not posting sooner. I don't have a good excuse so I understand if you don't want to keep reading. Thank you for sticking to this story.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

P.S. I'm in the process in moving and haven't read the books in a while so please excuse for me if I make mistakes.

(Fang POV)

I looked at the man on the stage. I felt like I was looking at an older version of myself. I didn't need a mirror to tell me that. I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped open. The pain in my head receded for a moment while my shock washed through me, but then the pain was back in full force with reinforcements. I choked, leaning forward in my chair. My knees started to shake, and my hands started to clench and unclench against my will. I snarled with my teeth clenched. My eyes forced themselves shut. I heard Max say my name, the rest of the flock stayed silent, even Nudge.

"Fang, come on!" Max hissed at me, her hand on my back, "We're so close. Do not lose control now!"

I opened my mouth but all that came out was a gurgling noise. I forced my eyes to open and my back to straighten. I fought back the overwhelming pain, which was very hard to do. I was so close to screaming out loud. I gripped the arm rest on the chair, and winced when I heard a cracking sound. I looked at my hand that was still gripping the arm rest. I slowly let go.

Pieces of the now crumbled into pieces armrest fell away to the floor. I still had one piece in my hand, about the size of a USB thumb drive. I stared at it.

Max stared at me through this whole ideal. I didn't mean to crush the armrest. She slowly took the piece out of my hand, so now I was just staring at my hand. She took my hand and forced me to look at her. I saw fear and at first I thought it was a fear of me, and then I realized it was a fear _for_ me.

"Don't worry about it." She said and smiled at me. I gave her a half smile. Careful not to squeeze her hand, I intertwined our fingers. We looked back at the stage. This Dr. Tyler character hadn't started yet. In fact he was looking straight at us.

I didn't like the look in his eyes.

(Max POV)

Dr. Tyler, Fang's dad, was staring straight us, mostly at Fang, but at the whole flock, just the same. He had a weird look in his eyes. After the few moments of that awkward silence he began to speak.

"Hello. Thank you for coming. I am Dr. Abrion Tyler. Today we will be discussing my two major science fields. Gene splicing and mind control. Now, I know what you might be thinking. Gene splicing? Mind control? Both are extremely impossible, but here and now today I have a discovery that will prove both to be true. My assistant, Bria Bradley, will bring out Test Subject A."

After those words, a lady from Jamaican descent came out from behind the curtains. She too was wearing a lab coat. I hated those things. She was dragging a big cage with wheels. A cage big enough to hold a person. A relatively big person, too. I couldn't see what's inside, it was covered with a big drape. Bria stopped and pulled of the drape. Inside the cage was a monkey. He was sitting there without a care in a world.

"Thank you, Bria," Dr. Tyler said, "And now proof for gene splicing." He snapped his fingers and the monkey spread his wings.

The monkey spread his wings. Did you comprehend what I just said? Let me repeat it:

The monkey spread his _freaking wings! _

Again 6 mouths dropped open, (Total was asleep). The monkey's wings looked exactly liked ours, except you know on a monkey.

"Now, you all might be thinking this is all a hoax, but let me assure you that this is very real. If I wanted to lie I would've picked a better topic. Now, as you can see this is no ordinary monkey. I have injected Avian DNA to the fetus before it was born. This monkey was born 98% monkey and 2% avian. After the conference I will allow you all to examine the monkey and prove to yourself this is real. I would tell you how I came about this outstanding achievement, but I want to wait for the news to travel out more first. For the mind control, I have created a special formula that has to be injected through the neck. From this chemical, the person starts to lose control themselves. Sometimes they lose control of themselves completely and attack anything they see, usually something that they have an emotional attachment to. You see the mind control comes in two parts. The first chemical has to be injected twice, then after it sits for a few days; the second chemical is injected to ensure total mind control. So far, the chemical only allows me to control others because I have inserted a special chip in my brain stem that sends out transmissions to the chemical in the recipient. Thankfully, I have created an antidote to the mind control chemical. One injection and the person is free for good. Ms. Bradley, the chemical please."

Said person handed Dr. Tyler the chemical.

"This is the first chemical. It holds a double dosage, so we can get right to it." He reached through the bars of the cage (his arms are really thin) and inserted the needle into the monkey's neck. The chemical was slowly injected into the bloodstream. The monkey just sat there for a good five minutes when it happened. The monkey screamed a monkey scream and clutched its head. The monkey's eyes turned blood red.

Just like Fang's.

I looked at Fang. He was captivated by this performance. I looked in his eyes. They were still black, but with every passing minute they were getting redder. When his eyes were about to turn fully blood red, they faded back to black. This cycle repeated itself over and over.

The monkey growled and attacked the cage aiming for Dr. Tyler, but he didn't move. In fact he just took another vaccination needle, the chemical was now red, that Ms. Bradley handed him. He held it out in front of him, and then he calmly inserted the needle into his neck. The monkey calmed down, but his eyes stayed blood red.

"Jump." Dr. Tyler said. The monkey jumped.

"Cartwheel." The monkey did a cartwheel.

"Now, you might be thinking that this is a trained monkey, but it is not. Anyone from the audience, tell me something that you want to make the monkey do, and I'll make it so."

Some person from the audience shouted out, "Kill itself!"

The flock gasped, even Fang. Dr. Tyler stared evenly into the audience who was now shocked into silence. He then shrugged and asked Ms. Bradley to fetch a knife from somewhere. She left then came back with one of those Swiss army knives. She pushed it into the cage.

"Kill yourself," Dr. Tyler said. The monkey was shaking as he picked up the knife. The monkey opened it to the knife part and aimed it at his own chest. Then it was all over.

Blood was everywhere. The monkey was dead. And there was silence.

(Fang POV)

I couldn't take my eyes off the blood. Blood. I wanted to see blood drip from the flock's bodies. I wanted to make them bleed. I felt my bloodlust grow. I couldn't take it, but I couldn't hurt my friends either. Though it would be so easy to make them bleed.

Dr. Tyler spoke up and I tore my eyes away from the blood. "Thank you," he said then he walked backstage, Ms. Bradley right behind him.

"Come on!" Angel said. We got up and raced back stage.

We stopped behind the curtains. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Angel," Max said, "Can you hear their thoughts?"

Angel shook her head, "I can't hear thoughts anymore, no ones."

We looked at her, then Max looked at me.

"Fang?" I knew what she was asking. I closed my eyes and then quickly opened them.

"Yes," I said, "I can read your thoughts easily, but their thoughts are nowhere to be heard."

"Hmmm," Max said, "I wonder. Gazzy try to mimic Angel's voice." Gazzy opened his mouth, but when he spoke it was his own voice, he frowned.

"Fang, you mimic Iggy's voice." I looked at her, but did as I was told. I was shocked when I found that my voice was no longer my own. Iggy's voice came out of my mouth.

"Fang you're stealing our powers," Max said grimly, "One by one."

I stared at her, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to."

"We know it's not your fault."

I suddenly, put my hands to my head; the bloodlust was growing stronger now. I really needed to hurt the flock, but I fought it as best I could.

"Fang?"

I looked up and the flock gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes," Max answered, "They are each permanently half red and half black." I put my hands to my face as we heard a voice behind us.

"What are you doing here?"  
We turned to find Dr. Tyler. The monkey's blood still stained on his white coat.

**TA-DA! AGAIN I APOLOGIZE! I'LL POST AGAIN EITHER TOMORROW OR IN LIKE 5-days ish!"**

**Timelord99 XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18… I think…..  
**

**Ok, I know, I know I'm uber late! Forgive me, please! And please don't kill me… cuz if you do this story is never gonna get finished! The only reason why I can type this now is because I'm in my computer class at school and the computers have Word! Yahoo!**

**So… I own sadly nothing, cuz if I did there would be a few character deaths and more Yaoi….. **

**Also, if you would please tell me in your review: Which pairing do you like better? Fax or Dylan/Max?/**

**On with the story! **

(MAX POV)

"Dr. Tyler?"

I was too stunned for more than those two words. The flock even more so. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. We just stood there mouths hanging agape, while Dr. Tyler was grinning at us.

"Yes?" he asked.

"W-what do you want?" I was furious with myself! I never let myself stutter. Ever! How could this one man make me all nervous!

"I simply wanted to introduce myself," he said with innocence. "I am Dr. Tyler. I am a scientist and I think you know this by now, but I used to work for the School."

"Used too?" That was Fang. He sounded emotionless, obviously he put his shields up.

Dr. Tyler gave him a long look, "Yes, used too. I finally realized that I was blinded by fake promises and realized that the School was evil! I got away as soon as I could. I've been running ever since."  
"But, if you were running away, why would you make a big presentation like this. It would be very easy for the school to find you now." That piece of important information was from Iggy.

Dr. Tyler paled and a line of sweat could be seen from his brow.

"Well, now – I…" he thought a moment, "With such a discovery as big as this I couldn't not tell the world, now could I? That would be unfair!"

"I suppose," I said slowly.

"Now, how about you coming over to my place for dinner?" he asked.

I looked to the flock. They all slowly nodded, except for Fang. He wasn't paying attention.

"I suppose," I repeated, "Just one question. How did you know that we know about the School?"

"Well, I thought that at least would be obvious," Dr. Tyler said, "Fang is my son."  
That just confirmed our suspicions.

But was it a good thing or a bad thing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were seated in Dr. Tyler's living room. Apparently he rented an apartment wherever he was currently hiding. Dr. Tyler was in the kitchen area making us drinks.

"Angel?" I said quietly, "Can you pick up any thoughts from him?"

Angel shook her head, "There's like a mind block. I can't get through."

I nodded and turned away, studying the room, making a mental note of all exits.

Finally, my gaze rested on Fang. His eyes were staring at the wall above my head. He was obviously lost in his thoughts. I couldn't pull my own eyes away from his new half and half eyes.

They were scary, but strangely beautiful, but not something I wanted to remember even though I knew I could never forget.

I got up and sat next to him.

"Fang."

He looked at me. His eyes dull with no emotion.

"Max."

"Are you okay?"  
"I don't….. I don't know."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm confused, hurt, a little scared. My head is killing me. My heart is beating way too fast and it feels like I'm sitting in an oven."

"Anything I can do?"

"No."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Fang gasped slightly and gripped his head.

"Fang?"

The rest of the flock was instantly around him.

"Stay back." He commanded.

We didn't listen.

"I mean it this time!" He said angrily, picking his head up and glared at us. What was left of the black part of his eyes was quickly flipping from blood-red to black.

"Fang?" I whispered. Something was different about this time.

"Ah, I see that the experiment is already farther along than I expected."

I turned to Dr. Tyler, no drinks in hand. He was instead holding a remote that looked remotely (Ha-ha get it? Never mind…) like the one used to control the monkey!

"Dr. Tyler?"

"You really didn't think that I was the good guy did you?" With that said he pressed a button on the remote.

Fang gripped his head and started convulsing. He fell to the ground unconscious.

All this happened in 3 minutes.

"Good. Now the true experiment can begin."

**Sorry, it's short, but I am doing this during class! I'll try to post sooner! Anyways… I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Ok, so I am a little (coughlotcough) late… but it's not really my fault, only a little bit… sorry! Ok, I'm done…**

**If you haven't figured it out by now, then I feel sorry for you! I own nothing!**

(MAX POV)

I gaped at Dr. Tyler and then glanced at Fang and then back again.

"T-t-true e-ex-experiment?" I could've killed myself right then, I never stuttered. Never. And yet here I was looking like a blubbering fool.

Dr. Tyler smirked and nodded once, "Yes, but first," he snapped his fingers. The rest of the flock froze.

"What did you do?" I almost screamed.

"Nothing much," he answered, "Just used low-level telepathy to… let's just say to turn them off. They won't be helping you for awhile."

"Telepathy?" I asked, confused, "You have powers?"

Dr. Tyler actually snorted, "Me? No. Never. I simply used Fang." He held up the remote, "With this I can control his every move. Although, it doesn't last very long, but I can fix that."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"When Fang was first injected with the chemical it was incomplete. I didn't notice it at first because I have never tried it before. Then, afterwards I tried it on another monkey, but it didn't work. The monkey came under my control, but not forever. It would fluctuate from being under my control to being itself. Each time it took longer to break free from my control, but it could still break free. So, I invented this."

He pulled out a vial filled with the red liquid from his pocket.

"Once this chemical is absorbed the victim is under my control, forever."

I glared at him, "I hate you."

He laughed, "Good."

"I do have one question. Why did Fang keep stealing our own powers?"

"I do not know. Maybe it's just luck."

"You're a terrible father," I said.

"I have no son," he said, "Just a science experiment."

I couldn't contain my anger anymore I jumped towards him, my fist out stretched.

I didn't make it very far. I was caught by the foot and thrown towards the wall. I hit it with a big crash.

Fang was standing. His eyes fully red and a snarl on his face.

"Fang," I whispered.

"Don't even bother." Dr. Tyler said.

"Fang." I repeated, and I started crying. Yea, I know. The big great Maximum Ride should not cry, but you know what? Life happens.

I stood up and walked slowly towards him. He watched me with hate, power, and (was that fear?)in his eyes.

"Please," Dr. Tyler said, "You aren't going to win. Fang is under my control and as soon as I administer the chemical he will be mine. There is no way you are coming out of this alive."

Just then I remembered my dream from a few days ago. Fang killing every single one of us. Dr. Tyler was standing there laughing.

"You are the one from my dream," I whispered, "Why didn't I see it? Why?"

"Dream?" he asked, "You talk about stupid trivial things. Fang! Kill the blind one."

"Fang!" This time I really did scream.

Fang walked quickly over to Iggy and grabbed him by the throat, picking him off lightly from the ground. Iggy choked but didn't fight back.

"Iggy!" I screamed then too.

"Maybe this would be more fun if Iggy was aware of his surroundings," Dr. Tyler said and he snapped his fingers again.

Fang flinched and Iggy started twitching.

"What the-," Iggy said, but that was all he had time for, because Fang's fingers tightened on his throat. Iggy gripped Fang's hand and kicked his legs, but it didn't work at all.

"Fang!" I shot up and ran towards them. Dr. Tyler didn't do anything. I clenched my fist and punched Fang in the face. Nothing happened.

"Stop it! Fang, please!" I shouted.

"Fang," Dr. Tyler said, "Drop the kid."

Fang obeyed. Iggy fell to the floor and grabbed at his throat and tried to fill his lungs up with oxygen again.

"Good Fang," Dr. Tyler said, "Now, I'll let you two be."

Dr. Tyler left the room and I could distinctly hear the door being locked.

Fang's eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed to the floor with a loud bang. Right next to Iggy.

"What does this guy hope to accomplish?" I asked myself, "There's no point in this. Is he just… playing?"

Slowly, the rest of the flock came too. Iggy was the first to recover, seeing as he was already awake. Then one by one the flock returned to themselves, taking in the scene around them.

Iggy was still slightly gasping for air, and Fang was unconscious on the floor. There was a loud crack in the wall from when I hit it.

"Is everything okay, Max?" Gazzy asked, "Is Fang going to be okay now?"

"I don't think so," I answered honestly, "I really don't."

**Okay, so again this is another short chapter, but hey at least it's an update! So, I hope you enjoy!**

**~~Timelord99~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Oh my snap. To chapters in one day! I am on a roll! Okay, so I own nothing and if you don't know this by now, then…. Wow, just wow.**

(MAX POV)

I had no idea what to do. With my answer the whole flock looked heartbroken. I looked back down at Fang and slowly picked up his head so that it was resting on my lap.

I cried, my silent tears dripping on his face. Then, my silent cries became loud sobs as I hugged Fang as hard as I could.

"What do I do, what do I do?" I chanted over and over. I completely froze when I felt a hand on the back of head, stroking my hair lightly.

I opened my eyes and pulled back slightly and looked into the completely black eyes of Fang.

"F-fang?" I asked, "Your eyes. Are you… you?"

Fang frowned minutely, "I think so. I mean I don't feel anything."

"What about our powers?" Angel asked, "Did we get them back."

Fang shook his head, "No, I can still read all of your minds." Fang started coughing, sending spasms down his body.

"Fang, are you okay?" I asked, pulling him close. He kept coughing and I felt something wet land on my shoulder.

I pulled him back and gasped at the sight. Blood was dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

"Fang, oh my gosh, Fang," I said, gently.

The flock gathered around us and gently rubbed Fang's back.

Slowly, Fang stopped coughing. He pulled back and wiped the blood from his mouth. He stared at it and slowly brought it to his mouth and licked it clean.

"Fang?"

Fang jerked his hand away and his head snapped up. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't know what he was doing.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," Fang stammered a blush crossing his face.

"Fang, you can tell us," I said, "We don't know how long we have here. We need to know everything."

Fang gulped in a totally un-Fang way, but hey when you become possessed you are allowed to act OOC.

"Okay," he said, "I don't know why, but I've been craving blood. I keep getting a vision in my mind of me ripping your throats out, and I… I… I… want to! So bad!" Fang broke down then and pulled his head to his knees. From his voice you could tell he was crying.

"I want to make you bleed, and every second it gets worse and worse and worse. I want your blood right now! I can't stop it!"

We stared shocked at him. This was his biggest breakdown ever, and we couldn't say a thing.

"Fang," I murmured softly, and then I held out my wrist out and slashed it with my nails. It hurt, but it wasn't the worst pain I ever felt.

Fang jerked back and lifted his head. His eyes immediately locked onto my wrist, and he licked his lips.  
I offered it to him.

"Here."

"I-I can't," he said.

"Now." I said, my voice commanding.

I pushed my wrist closer and he leaned forward. Shyly, he poked out his tongue and traced it along the cut. I shivered. He latched onto my wrist and sucked, trying to get as much of the red liquid he could.

Fang moaned, "It tastes so good."

He pulled away. A look of contentment across his face and his eyes drifted shut.

"Here," Iggy said. I looked at the flock, each one (Except for Total who was freaking asleep!) of them had cut their wrists and were holding them out. Fang slowly opened his eyes and stared at them in shock.

"Wh-what," Fang stuttered.

"Take some," Iggy said, "From all of us. We want you too."

Fang gently grabbed Iggy's wrist and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on it for a few moments until he dropped it. Angel went next, almost forcing her whole hand down his throat. Then Gazzy and then Nudge.

As soon as Nudge's hand was pulled away Fang tilted his head back and closed his eyes. There was still blood dripping from the side of his mouth, but this time it wasn't his.

"Fang?" I asked, "How do you feel?"

"Refreshed," he said, looking at me now. I saw no trace of red in his eyes.

"Good," I said smiling. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. When I pulled away he was panting for breath.

"You all right?" I asked, worried.

"Yea," Fang said, "I just feel a little… sick."

I quickly moved forward and placed my hand to his forehead. It was slightly warm.

"Not too bad," I muttered.

"Well, that was very interesting," Dr. Tyler's voice rang through the room. I looked around, but I couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" Iggy asked.

"I'm everywhere." Was the reply, "Now, for my next experiment."

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled, "You can't be doing all of this for research!"

"True," he said, "But I love to play games."

"I hate you!" Strangely, the whole flock shouted this at the same time. Even Fang.

I heard chuckling. Then I heard the most terrible sounds anyone could ever hear. The sound of people screaming in absolute terror.

The flock covered their ears, especially Iggy. I looked towards Fang. He was sitting there staring out into space with his mouth slightly open.

The screaming intensified and I covered my ears. I looked towards the flock and saw that Iggy's ears were bleeding.

"STOP!" I screamed. "Please."

The screaming stopped. We all collapsed panting. Except for Fang and Total who was still asleep.

Fang whimpered. I came immediately up to him.

"What is it?"

"That screaming," Fang said hoarsely, "I want to hear it again. I want to cause someone to scream like that."

"Oh, Fang." I pulled him into a hug.

"Time for more fun," Dr. Tyler said.

Fang shoved me, hard. I fell back as he scrambled away. He clutched at his throat and whimpered.

"Fang? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Get away from me!" Fang shouted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go! Chapter 21! Oh and I want to thank all of you for supporting this story! Even if you haven't reviewed (which I really hope you would) just reading it is good enough for me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now.**

**CHAPTER 21!**

(Fang POV)

I don't know what that doctor did but my throat was burning! My head felt like it was going to explode and my heart was hammering in my chest. A white-hot pain consumed me and I yanked on my hair.

The voice inside my head, the same one talking to me these past few days, called out again.

_Just let go. _He always started with the same words.

_Never. _

_You know this will become more painful. _For some reason this time the voice seemed familiar.

_Never. _

_Fine. _Pain shot through me, and all I saw was white for a moment. I gripped my head as a scream tore through me. I felt as though I was on fire.

Then as soon as it came it was gone.

I stopped screaming, but I kept a death grip on my hair. I panted as I tried to regain complete control. The control I haven't had in a long time.

I heard footsteps coming towards me again.

"Stay away!" I screamed. I knew if I lost control this time I wouldn't be able to stop it. I would kill them.

"F-fang," Max said, sounding… broken.

I tried to say something else, but I couldn't, "Stay Away, Stay away, stay away." I repeated this mantra getting quieter until it was a small murmur only I could hear, but I still said it.

I could feel a black out creeping up on me, but I blocked it out. I couldn't pass out right now. I needed to stay awake. Again, the white pain consumed me. My back arched and I screamed. I fell on the ground, yanking on my hair.

Then it was gone.

I was trapped in blackness. I knew my eyes were open, but I couldn't see.

_Fang, Fang, Fang. What to do, what to do, what do I do? _That was Max's voice, but it seemed closer somehow, more intimate. That's when I realized I was reading her mind.

_Stop. _I thought, but their thoughts kept flowing into my mind.

_This is getting out of hand. _This was from Angel. _If we don't fix this soon, we're all going to die._

_First, we get the little ones safe and then Max and I can help Fang. _This was from Iggy. _Fang would never forgive us or himself if he hurt the little ones._

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, _This was, of course, from Nudge, _What do we do, what do we do, what do we do? We have to help Fang, but we could all die. But if we don't help Fang he'll be trapped like this forever. We have to help him, but I don't know how. Ohhh. What do we do?_

_I HATE this, _Gazzy, _This needs to end, but how?_

… Total was still asleep.

Their thoughts kept racing around each other in my mind. Driving me insane.

"STOP!" I screamed, "SHUT UP! Just shut up!"

"Fang!" Max shouted, worried. She tan towards me and quickly pulled me into a hug, as soon as her arms encircled me…

…I blacked out.

(Dr. Tyler's POV)

_Time for the true fun to begin. _I thought as I watched the scene unfold. I slowly entered the room where the 'flock' was circled around Fang.

"Aw," I said, "Look at the cute little family."

They all whirled around (Well except for Fang, because he was, you know, unconscious). The looks on their faces was a mixture of pain, anger, and fear.

"Get away from us!" Max said angrily.

I put a fake pout on my face, "I don't think that's what Fang wants. Right, Fang?" I snapped my fingers. The flock whirled back around to watch as Fang slowly stood up, keeping his eyes closed. Once he was standing he walked forward until he was standing right next to me. He turned so he was facing the flock.

We still couldn't see his eyes.

"You lost little girl," I said to Max, "Fang is mine now."

"How could you?" she asked angrily, "To your own son?"

"How could I not?" I replied, "In the end this all works out for _me._"

"You, you ba-," Max said.

"Now, now," I cut her off, "Language."

With a angered cry, Max launched herself forward and swung her fist towards me. In a flash Fang grabbed her wrist and bent it backward.

"Ow, Fang, stop! That hurts!"

Fang ignored her and kept bending until a loud snap could be heard. Max yanked her now broken hand back, tears forming in her eyes.

A sadist smile appeared on Fang's face as he returned to his position by my side.

"You're such a perfect little slave," I said, stroking Fang's cheek softly, "My perfect butler."

Fang finally opened his eyes, and I couldn't stop the evil grin that crossed my face. His eyes were blood-red, but that wasn't all. The whites of his eyes were black. Pure never-ending darkness. It made me gleeful at the thought.

"Yes, Master."

**WOO! Another chapter done! Well, to be honest I have no idea how to continue with the story! But when I have an idea I will post! I mean, I know what I want to happen it's just the matter of getting there and how to resolve it. If you have any suggestions or requests I'll be glad to listen! **

**ThAnK yOu! **

**~~timelord99~~ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Wow, I checked my story and I found that you guys made like 4 reviews and I only posted my chapter a few hours ago! That makes me so happy! So, happy it inspired me to do this! **

**So THANK YOU! **

**I do not own anything! **

(MAX POV)

"HE IS NOT YOUR MASTER!" I shouted at Fang. My hand was throbbing, but hell if I cared. I grabbed Fang by the front of his T-shirt and shook him.

"COME TO YOUR SENSES, FANG!" He was like a ragdoll with cold emotionless eyes, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US LIKE THIS! WE LOVE YOU, FANG! YOU'RE PART OF THIS FAMILY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"Max," Iggy muttered, sounding scared. Which he probably should, I have never broken down like this before.

"Aw, how cute," Dr. Tyler said, mockingly, "The little princess is trying to save her prince. It's the exact opposite of all those stories. Which means the bad guys are going to win this one. Right Fang?"

"Yes. You win. I am yours."

That was the final straw for me. I released Fang and fell onto my knees, my arms crossing over my chest; hugging myself as I sobbed uncontrollably.

Dr. Tyler snorted. Actually snorted! But that doesn't matter, nothing matters now.

We lost.

We lost.

We lost.

Nothing matters now.

(IGGY POV)

I glared at Dr. Tyler. (Glaring works even if you're blind.) He ruined our lives! He took Fang and turned Max into a pile of gooey tears. What would he do next? I couldn't take this anymore, something had to be done.

I ran forward and slammed my hand against Dr. Tyler's face. Well, I would've, but Fang blocked the attack. I wrenched my hand away, surprised he actually let me.

"Fang, I know you're in there," I said, throwing another hit, this time aiming for Fang.

"Iggy! Don't hit him!" Angel screamed.

"It's not like I have a choice," I shouted back.

"Fang," Dr. Tyler said, "Fight the blind boy. Just don't kill him. Only maim and severely injure."

"Yes, Master."

Fang moved so fast I couldn't use the vibrations to find where he was. He slammed his fist into my face and I flew into the wall behind me. I slid to the ground and closed my blind eyes to picture the vibrations better. Something was running towards me and fast. I dodged just as a fist slammed right where my head was.

(ANGEL POV)

I screamed when Fang's fist hit the wall. When he pulled back there were cracks that surrounded the new hole where he punched through.

"Angel!" Iggy shouted, "Shut up!"

I nodded.

Fang launched himself towards Iggy and kicked him in the face. Iggy tried to dodge but Fang was too fast. I winced as I heard a sickening crunch.

"IGGY!" Max screamed.

"Shut up! I can't see with so many vibrations!"

Dr. Tyler chuckled, "Talking about seeing? Why are you even fighting? You all know you are going to die."

"SHUT UP!" Max screamed. She stood up, tears streaming down her face, and launched herself at Dr. Tyler. At the same moment Iggy launched himself at Fang.

Fang twirled and grabbed Iggy by the shirt and threw him at Max. They collided, sending them reeling on the floor.

"I've had enough fun now, Fang. Grab the little one and let's get out of here."

"Yes, Master."

Fang started to advance towards me. I was frozen in fear at his emotionless expression. Nudge and Gazzy ran towards Fang in hope to protect me, but with a flick of a wrist they were sent flying, landing on top of Iggy and Max.

I screamed as Fang grabbed me by my hair and started pulling me out of the room, Dr. Tyler following close behind.

(MAX POV)

I groaned as I pulled myself into a sitting position. A quick headcount told me that Angel was gone.

My baby.

"Max, Fang would never hurt Angel right?" Gazzy sobbed, "He always held her and read her bedtime stories! He wouldn't hurt her! He wouldn't!"

"I'm sorry Gazzy," I whispered, "But that is not Fang."

"Max," Iggy said.

"That's not Fang," I said, louder, "And we have to do whatever we can to stop him."

"But Max," Nudge gasped, "Are you saying we kill him?"

"I'm saying we do whatever it takes."


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome to the next chapter. Congratulations to those who made it this far. Now, this chapter is dedicated to Sunburst25 because he/she is the one who gave me the idea for this story. I thought it was a really good idea. So, thank you Sunburst25!**

(FANG POV)

I was floating. In darkness. Have you ever seen pure darkness? No? Well, it looks like nothing. It is probably the worst thing imaginable. I'm not sure what was going on. I don't even know my name.

What is my name?

Am I dead?

What is death?

What is life?

Questions swirled in my head and all around me. Bouncing off invisible walls, creating silent sounds. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open, or if they were closed. Was I really seeing anything?

"Good. Fang, place the little one on this table. Secure her. Do not let her get away."

The voice resounded through my dark world. Was this world real? I don't know. The voice sounded familiar, and some part of me wanted to obey it, but I didn't know what it was talking about. What was it talking about? Little one? What did that mean?

Then I opened my eyes.

I could see now; I was no longer trapped in the dark.

I wished I was back.

I was holding Angel in my arms. I was in a room filled with technology that I did not want to see ever again. I recognized some things from the School.

"Fang, place her on the table."

I turned my gaze to the source.

Dr. Tyler. My father.

I wasn't going to obey him; I was going to take Angel and run away. I was going to find the rest of the flock and we could all escape. Of course, that isn't what happened. I watched in horror as my body followed Dr. Tyler's demands. I gently placed the unconscious Angel on the table, making sure to wrap straps around her. After I was done, I turned back to Dr. Tyler.

He smiled, "Very good."

This was worse than the dark. I was trapped within my own mind and I could do nothing about it.

(MAX POV)

"Max! We can't kill Fang! He's family!" Nudge cried.

"Listen, Nudge," I said, feeling tired, "If it were you. Would you want us to stand by while you were killing us."

"Well…no."

"Exactly. And think about it. You know how Fang is. If he ever regained consciousness, he would probably kill himself."

"So you really want us to kill him?"

"No! Never. We just want to stop him. But if we can't… then we have no choice."

"But-," I cut her off.

"Please, Nudge. Just be quiet. Okay?"

Her silence was my answer.

Fang? What could we do?

_Well, you could always save him. _The Voice was back.

_And how do you suggest we do that?_

_ Not my problem._

I hated the Voice! It never helped, only distracted.

(ANGEL POV)

I groaned and opened my eyes.

I was in a different room than before. A scarier room. It was filled with machines that I did not want powered up. I scanned the room looking for anything to help me. I tried to raise my arms, but they were strapped down.

I heard a door open. Close.

"Ah, our little princess is awake."

I turned my head and saw Dr. Tyler and _Fang _standing there. Staring at me. Well, Dr. Tyler was staring at me, with a creepy smile, and Fang seemed to be staring at nothing. How I wished I had my powers. What was Fang thinking of?

"Fang," I whispered. His eyes immediately shot to mine, and I could see the real Fang there. Fighting and pleading.

"Fang," I said again, "I know you're fighting. Just keep trying okay?"

Dr. Tyler frowned at me, "Fighting? I don't think so. Fang is _mine._"

I couldn't help my anger, "That's what you think! Fang doesn't belong to anyone! He is still in there. Somewhere. He'll come back. Fang could never hurt any of us!"

"Really?" That creepy smile was back again, "Let's find out. Fang, our little princess needs some _clarification, _show her what you can do."

I looked at Fang. I could tell he didn't want to do what he did, but he did it anyways.

He broke my arm.

The pain was unbearable and I couldn't help but scream out. Dr. Tyler laughed then and the sound was terrible. Fang stepped back, looking like he didn't care about what just happened.

Except I could see the shaking in his hands.

(MAX POV)

I heard a scream. Angel's scream. My heart seemed to stop.

Iggy groaned, "She's close. Real close. Dr. Tyler and Fang are with her."

My heart plummeted. Fang would never let anyone hurt us. Was he lost completely?

(ANGEL POV)

Dr. Tyler cackled again, "You know. I think it's time to inject the final chemical."

He walked over to a table and when he came back he was holding a syringe filled with red liquid.

"What will it do?" I asked in a small, fearful voice.

"You see," he said, "Fang doesn't have the full chemical in him… Only the prototype. Even now, though it doesn't seem so, he will break out, eventually. If given enough time. I say a few more hours. I didn't find this out until later though. With the monkey experiments. Now, I have created a chemical that will keep Fang under my control. Permanently."

My eyes widened. I couldn't let this happen, but what could I do? I was strapped down.

"Fang, hold out your arm," Dr. Tyler said, making sure the syringe didn't have air bubbles in it. Fang did as he was told and Dr. Tyler stepped forward.

The syringe was about to touch Fang. I had to stop it. Grasping on straws I yelled with all my force.

"WAIT!"


	24. Chapter 24

**So here I am again! Did you miss me? Good! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

(ANGEL POV)

The needle froze, if I would have hesitated a moment it would have been too late.

Dr. Tyler glared at me, "What?"

I licked my lips, my throat had suddenly gone dry, "Is this really the place you want to do that?"

The needle moved away from Fang and I felt relief. Not complete relief but a little.

"Do you really want to waste such a momentous occasion on just me? Wouldn't it be better to do it in front of the flock? You could crush their minds completely and still have empty bodies left behind for your experiments."

Dr. Tyler scrutinized me, "I hate to admit it, but that is a good idea."

I held my breath.

"Fine," he said finally, "We'll do it in front of the flock."

"When?" I asked. I hoped I bought them all more time. Hopefully, at least a few hours.

"Now," he said, "There is no time like the present."

My heart plummeted. I only bought them a few minutes.

(MAX POV)

You know what I hate. Waiting. It gives you time to think, and I found that usually when you're given time to think you really don't want to think at all. You only think about the bad, and it seems as if the good has never even existed. All I could think about was Fang and the flock. My family.

I couldn't let anything hurt my family, and if that meant… stopping… Fang, then I would do it. It's what he would want me to do, at least that's what I told myself. I knew Iggy would help me, but the others… well, I would never let them help me with that. Hopefully they wouldn't have to watch either.

But life never worked out that way did it?

The door opened and in walked Dr. Tyler, Fang, and Angel. Angel was tied up and gagged. Her eyes were wide, and it seemed as if she was trying to tell us something. It would be much easier if she still had her power.

_Angel… What are you trying to say?_

Fang's head snapped towards me, and he snarled. The shock of his red eyes froze me, but I could still put two and two together.

_Fang, are you reading my thoughts?"_

I didn't get an answer, but from the narrowing of his eyes I could tell that he was.

_Fang, listen to me. You can fight this._

A frown tugged on Fang's lips. Could I be getting to him?

_Come on, Fang. I love you, come back to me. Please. _

Fang's mouth opened slightly, and my hope grew. It was quickly killed by Dr. Tyler.

"We are here so you can watch me administer the final chemical. I want to see your heart's break."

The final chemical… That couldn't happen… I had to act fast, and _now. _

"You bastard," Iggy said. He flew forward and aimed a punch at Dr. Tyler's face. Fang rushed forward and gave him a swift kick to the side. Iggy flew into a wall and then slumped to the floor.

"IGGY!" Nudge screamed.

_How could you do this?_

Fang froze, and his eyes locked on me.

"Fang," Dr. Tyler said, "Come here."

Fang did as he was told.

"Hold out you hand and don't move."

Again Fang did as he was told. If I was going to do something I would have to do it now.

The needle rested on Fang's forearm, "You lost. He's mine."

Just then, I flew forward. At the same time Angel jumped forward. Fang quickly blocked me, but Angel got through. She bit down on Dr. Tyler's arm. He howled in pain and the needle fell to the floor. I pushed Fang with body and mind and quickly stepped on the vial. I smiled as I heard the crack.

Dr. Tyler yelled in frustration, "You destroyed the vial! Fang kill her! We don't need her anyways."

Fang froze, and his eyes flickered to me.

_Don't do it._

"What are you waiting for? Kill her!"

"Oh! Don't do it Fang! Please!" Nudge screamed.

Fang's eyes clenched shut and he started twitching.

_Fang? I know you're there. Just fight it._

Dr. Tyler sighed, "Fine." He pulled out the remote from his pocket, turned the knob and pressed the button.

Fang convulsed once more, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

I growled deep in my throat and launched myself at Dr. Tyler. Because of my rage, I was uncoordinated. Dr. Tyler easily sidestepped and back-handed me across my face. I fell to the ground as pain filled me.

Dr. Tyler pulled a device from his other pocket, and said, "If you want to do something right, you have to do it yourself."

He pulled the pin and the first thought I had was: _Grenade. _Then a gas emitted from it. He threw it and quickly left the room. It happened so fast, none of us could do anything. My vision was starting to go black around the edges.

Faintly, I heard the rest of the flock screaming.

Then, it all went silent.

For everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

(MAX POV)

I woke up, and I was alone. I quickly stood up and stumbled as my vision swam. As soon as I could see, I scanned the room. It was the same room as I was in previously, but I was the only one here. There was no trace of anyone.

I ran to the door and pounded on it. I couldn't let the flock get hurt. They were my family and I was their protector. With the power of adrenaline coursing through me, I snapped my leg out and kicked the door down. I rushed into the hallway, half expecting alarms to go off.

The hallway was deserted too. Which way should I go? Left or right? Who knows how much time I had left? I had to choose quickly, and I had to choose correctly.

_Left._

I didn't question the Voice. I just ran at full pelt. I did not pass any doors or turns. Which was odd. It was just a long, endless hallway. I never knew this place was so big. Finally, I reached a door. Just a simple door. I stopped and stared at it. I had been expecting noise, but everything was dead silent.

_Go in. The flock needs you. _

I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed the handle and threw the door open. The door wasn't even locked. I ran in and gasped. There was Angel on the floor. My baby Angel, and she was not breathing.

I collapsed next to her and tears fell from my eyes. I put my fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse. There was one, but it was slow and sluggish.

"She's not dead," Dr. Tyler said. I spun around, and there he was. The door I came through was now closed.

"She will be soon," he continued.

"What did you do?" My voice was thick with tears, but I did not care.

"Me? I did nothing. It was Fang. He's been going crazy, lately. I can't get him to take his shot, and it's all because of you. I forced him to immobilize the flock, so they would not fight back. I can still control him, but he will not take the final shot. And it's all because of you. If I have you killed, then everything will go back to normal."

"Normal? How can you be so evil?"

He looked appalled, "How can I be evil? I am not evil? I am doing this for the good of humanity! Sacrifices are necessary. You are nothing?"

I glared at him, but I didn't continue. That argument could go on forever. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm glad you asked."

He reached over and turned on the lights. I felt a prickling feeling on the back of my neck, and I turned around. The rest of the flock was there and each one was hooked to their own table.

Iggy was the closest to me, and he had wires imbedded in his arm. His face was contorted in pain. The rest of them appeared to be asleep.

"Iggy! What did you do to him?"

Dr. Tyler laughed, "I did nothing. Fang is absorbing your powers. This is just speeding up the process."

I growled, "Where is he?"

"Look behind you."

I whirled around, and there he was. He was right behind me. His arms were dangling by his side. His eyes were completely red, and his face held no emotion. It amazed me how he got there without me noticing.

"Fang?"

He didn't respond, and I took that time to scan the room. There were computers and chemicals everywhere. There were other things that I did not recognize. It looked liked one of those evil laboratories from the movies.

Worse, it looked like the school.

"Why are you doing this?"

"He will become the ultimate weapon. We will mobilize him and save the world."

"Save the world? That's what you want. There are better ways to do that?"

"Like you?"

"No! Just be you. Everyone can make a difference. It just has to be _right._"

"This is right."

"It's not. This will only lead to death and destruction! That can't be saving the world!"

"What do you know? You're just a kid."

"But I'm a kid who knows the difference between right and wrong." I was standing now. In between Fang and Dr. Tyler.

I continued, "Stop this."

"Fang… kill her."

I gasped and whirled around. Fang was still standing there, staring at me. He did not blink.

_Fang? Can you hear me? _I screamed the thoughts in my head, desperate to get through to him.

He gave no sign. He lunged forward and aimed to punch me. I ducked underneath his arm and threw a punch of my own. He easily dodged it. He spun and his leg lashed out to meet my head. I backed up quickly to avoid it.

What should I do? The flock was dying and I had no idea on how to stop it. Fang rushed at me again and I ran around him and over to Iggy. I managed to get a few of the wires out, but Fang grabbed my arm and threw me towards the wall.

My back slammed against it, and I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out. I landed on my side and I coughed. I could taste blood.

I quickly stood up and leaned against the wall for support. I glared at Fang, but after a moment my gaze softened. Fang walked towards me and I just could not move. I didn't want to fight. I couldn't fight him. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up so that my feet dangled. My hands grabbed his as I tried to breathe in.

_Don't do this. This isn't you. _

He didn't appear to have heard me. My lungs were starting to burn and my vision swam with black dots.

_You don't want to do this._

My grip on his hand loosened and I could feel myself falling. I was falling down, down, down. Nothing to hold on to. Nothing to hear my screams.

From my last hold on reality, I could hear Dr. Tyler shout, "Wait! Don't kill her. We need her."

Fang dropped me and stood back. I landed on my side again and wheezed in as many raspy breaths as I could.

I watched as Dr. Tyler walked over to Iggy and pulled the wires out of his arm He cried out, but he did not wake up.

"Bring her here."

Fang grabbed my arm and literally dragged me. I winced as it burned my skin.

"Put her on the table."

Fang picked me up and placed me on a table. Just like the ones the rest of the flock were on.

He strapped my wrists and ankles down, and then Dr. Tyler took the wires and inserted them into my arm. They stung.

I finally found my voice, "What… is this?"

My voice was hoarse, and it stung my throat to talk.

"I'm going to drain your powers and put them into Fang."

"I… don't have any… powers."

"Oh, but you do. You just don't know it yet. You are the strongest of the flock. You can change the world." He took the moment to laugh before he continued on, "This process drains you of everything. So… you're going to die."

My eyes widened, but before I could say anything, he was talking again.

"Fang. Release the mind mind-block on the flock. I want them to watch this."

Fang closed his eyes and simultaneously the flock gasped. Even Angel, and I was glad to see her breathing again.

"What's going on?" Iggy shouted.

"I just wanted to let you watch your leader die."

"Max? Max can't die! Don't kill her please! She doesn't deserve it! And-,"

"Nudge, shut up!" Iggy shouted.

"Now, Fang. Sit here." Dr. Tyler gestured to the last available table. Fang obeyed and wires were inserted into his arm. He didn't even wince.

Dr. Tyler went over to the console where the wire connected to and put his finger on a small, blinking switch.

"Three… Two… One." He pressed the button.

Half a second later, I started to scream.


	26. Chapter 26

(FANG POV)

I was terrified as I was choking Max to death. I had to watch, and I could do nothing to stop it. I was powerless against myself.

Then, as Dr. Tyler explained the wires, my terror grew. There had to be _something _I could too.

I heard a feeble thought from Max. _Fang. You can fight this. This isn't you._

I wanted so desperately to reply to her, but I could not.

Then, Dr. Tyler… my dad… pressed the switch. Max started to scream. It was the most terrible sound I had ever heard, but I could not stop myself wanting to hear is again. The pain was so terrible that I wanted to scream too, but I remained silent.

Max's power flowed into me, and I was appalled about how much there really was. The power bound itself to my cells. The pain… was agonizing. It was made even worse by the thought of killing Max. I wanted… to kill…myself.

Then, Max's emotions and thoughts flowed into me. I gasped. My body did as well. Even though she was dying, she was still worried about me. I could feel her fear, but it wasn't a fear _of _me but _for _me. I could also feel her love.

She loved me, and that gave me something to hold onto. I was able to fight back. The chemical in me seemed weaker now, and I pushed it aside. I crawled back into my body.

I gasped again and blinked my eyes. I was _back. _I grabbed the wires in my arm with heavy limbs and ripped them out. I cried out, but it was worth it. Max stopped screaming. I leaned forward taking deep breaths. I was tired and hungry.

"Fang!" Max yelled. She looked tired too.

I smiled, "Hi."

I stood up and freed her left arm. I was working on the right when… Dad spoke up.

"That… that can't be! You shouldn't be able to resist!"

He pulled out the remote and pressed the button. I winced and my hands flew to my head. The pain! It attacked my control and was pushing me under.

A hand stroked my face and I opened my eyes. Max was staring at me. As I looked into her eyes, I was able to regain control. I straightened up and glared at… D-no Dr. Tyler.

"That doesn't work anymore." My voice was firm, emotionless.

His face filled with fear and he ran away. Trying to escape. I ran after him, but he surprised me as turned around and pulled out a gun.

"Don't come any closer," His voice… sounded crazy, "Or I'll shoot!"

I rushed forward and knocked the gun out of his hand. I punched him in the jaw, and he fell back. I loomed over him and pulled back my arm. With my strength, one punch could kill him. He flinched, and I saw that he was crying. Disgust filled me, and I threw my hand forward, but I stopped before I touched him.

I pulled my hand away and sneered, "I never would."

I stood up and turned away. I walked back to Max and finished untying her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. It was over.

"You're back."

I nodded, "I'm back."

I was exhausted and my body ached. It wasn't surprising when my eyes drifted shut and I fainted into Max's arms.

…

When I opened my eyes, I was outside. I was staring at the sky, and I took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Max," I croaked out.

Instantly, the whole flock was around me, and I gazed into their worried faces.

"What happened?"

"After you fainted, I freed the rest of the flock and we got out of there."

"Where's… Dr. Tyler?"

Gazzy smile, "We dropped him off at the asylum. We won't be seeing him again."

"I can't believe I missed everything!" Total said.

We chuckled, but Nudge broke it with a worried tone, "What about the chemical?"

I shrugged, "I can fight it off now, and it should leave my system soon." I frowned as a thought came to me, "What about your powers?"

Iggy answered, "The returned to us."

Angel spoke up, "Can you read out thoughts?"

I concentrated, but all I could hear was the sound of Nature. I shook my head.

"Right!" Max said, standing up, "I say we rest today and we leave first thing tomorrow. Maybe we can look for the kimono for Total."

We laughed, and I stood up. The flock stood up too. Max leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips. My wings fluttered, but I kept them folded.

We stacked fists and tapped hands.

Max smiled, "It's over."

I smirked back, "Yes, it's over."

…

The next day, we were soaring through the air and it felt good to stretch my wings. We were laughing, well I wasn't, but the mood was still there. The Sun was shining and the sky was blue.

Max grabbed my arms from behind, forcing me to retract my wings. My feet dangled above the world, but I wasn't scared.

Max leaned down and whispered in my ears, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head, and she let go of me. I fell and I smiled, enjoying the freefall. The wind rushed past my skin and before I hit the trees, I opened my wings and allowed the wind to pick me up.

I flew back up to the flock, "Next adventure?"

I was going to try to speak more now. My goal was to make better connections with them all. The flock smiled at me and I made an effort to smile back. They just laughed at me.

"Can we go someplace tropical next? Like Hawaii. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii! I want to go to the beach and wear those grass skirts! Can we do the hula? It'll be fun, and I bet-,"

"Shut up, Nudge," Iggy said.

We laughed again, well I sort of chuckled. Max grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled a true smile that made her smile too.

Then I did something that I never _ever _do. I suggested a game, "Hey guys. How about a game of tag?"

**THE END**


End file.
